


Nine tails of Lust

by Hoonie_UwU



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Clones, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/F, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonie_UwU/pseuds/Hoonie_UwU
Summary: An unexpected encounter leaves Ahri extremely hot, bothered and with a new problem she'll have to deal with. Follow along this smut filled story as the nine-tailed fox proceeds to fuck the horny girls of Runeterra!
Relationships: Ahri/Ahri/Ahri, Ahri/Caitlyn, Ahri/Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Ahri/Caitlyn/Vi/Jinx, Ahri/Elise, Ahri/Emilia LeBlanc, Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Fiora Laurent, Ahri/Jinx (League of Legends), Ahri/Miss Sarah Fortune, Ahri/Nidalee, Ahri/Sona Buvelle, Ahri/Vi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129





	1. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri finds herself wandering the streets in pure boredom, before stumbling across something that would change her life...

Roaming the street’s market of Ionia, Ahri found herself heaving in sweat, leaning against a wall, bracing herself as her body grew hotter. During the day, the markets were filled with peace and tranquility; magics of a calm nature, capable of simple plant growth and medicines for rest. But at night, the markets took on a different face, and where cheers and joyous gifts had once taken place, devious desires had ensued. It was expected, of course; those in Ionia believed in balance, and whereas the day was a time of calm, night was chaos. And it was this night, where Ahri was a rather… fortunate victim.

A night spent bored and uneventful, the kitsune wandered the streets, eager to find some sort of entertainment. She wasn’t in need to feed, and quite frankly, she would rather go another night without killing anyone. But when she wasn’t sleeping with anyone she could wrap her tails around, she wasn’t doing much, and thus her boredom had finally taken over. Perhaps she could find a friend, someone she didn’t want to fuck until they couldn’t move. She walked on, watching as many of Ionia’s residents fled into the forests, concubines in hand. She could smell their lust, see their thirst in their eyes. Perhaps it was a different night, she would be one of them.

Wandering on, a pink tent caught her eye, lights illuminating from the warm covers. Without thought, she found herself drawn to its entrance, like her body was moving on her own. She entered, its warmth hitting her instantly, relieving her of the cold lingering outside. Inside the tent, candles held in jars scattered the room, along with vials of liquids, both empty and filled. In the centre, an old woman, frail and small, sat on a pillow on the floor, her eyes closed and her smile wide.

“Welcome…” Her voice cracked like the floorboards of an unmaintained manor, her hand slowly gesturing to the pillow before her. “Please, make yourself at home dear…” Intrigued, Ahri sat down, her tails draping behind her neatly. The old woman began to pour her tea, gesturing to her to drink it. Hesitantly, Ahri drank the tea before her, her trepidation washing away as its warmth filled her body. It was like tasting pink, its soothing flavour was addictive, and Ahri continued to drink eagerly. “A woman? I wonder how this will work…” The old woman stared at Ahri eagerly, to which her gaze was met with confusion.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand, what is this place? What is this tea?” Ahri tilted her head, her ears twitching in curiosity. Instantly, she felt her heart beating faster than normal, the soothing warmth coursing through her body instantly turning to heat. Without even thinking, she knew exactly what this was; aphrodisiac. It wasn’t like any aphrodisiac she had before; it smelled like normal tea, and no aphrodisiac felt like this. She felt her body flare up, building desire within her. The tent grew in warmth, her breath shortening. She needed to get out, and get out she did. Leaving the tent, she took one last look at the old lady, her smile turning devilish, her eyes opening as the tent disappeared.

Now outside, Ahri felt hornier than she had ever felt. Forget being bored and unwilling to sleep with other, now she needed a good fuck. She leaned against a wall, sweat pouring down her as she held her chest. Her boobs felt extremely sensitive, her nipples hardening the instant she stepped into the cold. But that wasn’t the only thing hardening on her body. She stared down at her body, confused about what she felt on her lower half. Her pussy felt like it was on fire, but there was something else.

Scrambling behind a large tree away from the markets, she found herself stripping out of her red kimono. To her shock and horror, she looked down at her pussy, only to be caught off guard when an 8-inch cock stuck out above it, hard and pulsing in heat. To say she was confused would say the least; her mind instantly went blank upon seeing her new appendage. This wasn’t an aphrodisiac, it was something else. Her cock stood full mast, the cool air slightly breezing over her, giving her slight relief. Her breath was shallow, her head spinning as it was engulfed in her desires.

Letting her instincts take over, her hand reached out for her cock, hesitantly wrapping her soft fingers around the shaft. She took a deep breath as she took hold of her new penis, her palm now slowly stroking. Her breaths slowly shifted into moans, the sweat dripping down her providing the perfect lubricant when combined with the pre cum escaping the tip. Gracefully, her hand moved up and down her cock, the sensation mind-blowing. She couldn’t believe that this had felt this good. It was nothing like when she would finger herself; this felt so strange, and yet she relished in the feeling.

Her hand began to move faster as her cock began glistening in the moonlight. Her mouth hung open as she stared at the part protruding from her body. She began drooling, her saliva wandering down her chest and over her boob. Her hand now pumping her cock, with reckless abandon, eager to relieve her of her horniness. She was moaning like a bitch in heat, so loud that if someone walked even slightly away from the market, she would be outed instantly. Her fingers played with the tip, it’s sensitivity driving her mad. And then, she had an idea.

Shifting her seating position, a tail moved to the front of her body, grazing over her pussy, before wrapping itself around her cock. It’s soft fur took hold, and instantly, her hips pushed up, resuming her pumping, but with her tail instead. She loved how this felt, the soft, yet firm grip her fox tail held was intense, and fuelled her lust even more so. Now pumping wildly, her body began to lose control, shaking in pleasure as her hands dug her fingers into the dirt. Her pants became shorter, her moans louder, until she felt an immense feeling wash over her.

Her dick began pulsing white liquid into the air, painting over her body blissfully. Ahri let out a long and loud moan, the release she was given bringing her to see white. Her mind stopped working completely as she reached her climax, her orgasm washing over her intensely. She collapsed against the tree, a sweaty mess coated in her own cum. Her breaths shallow and heavy as she felt herself recovering. She smiled, staring at her cock as it stayed hard. Her hand reached out, and began stroking once again. It looked like her boredom had been sated at last.


	2. Mating Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After relieving herself multiple times, Ahri finds herself unable to calm down. Desperate to be released from her hunger, she searches the streets for anyone to help her, before she meets a rather frustrated friend...

“Mmmmmmm… Nyahhhh~” Ahri let out a long moan as her body collapsed back onto the bed, the waves of her orgasm washing over her. Her cock began spurting its warm seed all over her body, scattering the white syrup over her chest, face and hair. Her hand fell limp from her cock, its tired nature clear;y not matching her body’s unfortunate libido. She breathed heavily, panting as her body began calming down from its high, but it was clear that her last relief was not enough; her shaft stood tall and proud, eager to release another load.

Ahri let out a groan of frustration as her hand reached out to the tender meat. After her encounter with the old woman, she hadn’t been able to stop masturbating. Upon arriving home that one night, the next couple of days were dedicated to experimentation and relief. Touching herself in ways that she never had before, Ahri let out load after load of spunk all over every part of furniture she could. She touched herself everywhere; her pussy, her ass, her cock, her boobs; nothing she did could relieve her of her arousal, and after her bed was covered in splotches of spunk with rags nearby, she couldn’t take it anymore. This clearly wasn’t working, and in order to relieve herself of her libido, she would have to do something more. She put on a thick kimono, hiding her cock’s full mast, and marched on outside.

*****  
The busy market streets of Ionia’s daytime were filled with joy and busy workers, all eager to provide to those who asked. It was crowded, with many stopping before stalls to inspect the fresh fruit of the land. For all intents and purposes, it was a cozy environment for anyone, save for Ahri. The kitsune wandered the streets, looking for any concubines eager for a hard fucking, but now was not the time for such a service to be provided. She walked on, the kimono providing much comfort for her hard shaft, but the busy crowds meant that every now and then her girl meat would be sandwiched between unwanted bodies. She pushed passed many around her, desperately looking for someone willing to take her.

As she wandered around, a familiar scent flowed towards her. It was all too familiar to the nine-tailed fox; the smell of lust and desire. Like a moth to a flame, she followed the smell, realising it was a woman. The closer she got, the more she learned. This woman wasn’t from Ionia, nor was she just a woman. She could smell something different about her, like a strong magic hovered around her from a land far away. She could smell the heat of an animal, its blood boiling, ready to pounce on a mate. But what was the strangest thing she noticed was those two smells were coming from the same place.

Her nose brought her to the edge of the market, her eyes glinting as she saw the smell guiding her. A strong woman stood before her, her skin tanned and covered by a few wraps of fur over her chest and crotch. Her brown hair tied up and flowing behind her, her large breasts and toned thighs leaving Ahri drooling, hungry for her meal. The kitsune could smell the lust coming from her body, and like clockwork, she began moving towards her.

“Nidalee!” Her smile large and captivating, the warmth presented masking her intent. She moved close to her, standing before the scantily clad woman. “It’s so good to see you! What are you doing in Ionia?” 

“Ahri! Oh thank goodness!” Nidalee’s voice was filled with relief, her hand just above her chest as she let out a sigh of relief. “I’m actually avoiding Ixtal right now.” Her face was red, flustered as she talked to the fox. “Listen, do you have any potions or… spells to relieve you of your lust?”

“Uhhh, no… I don’t…” Ahri’s head tilted as her ears twitched in confusion. “I think you’re asking the wrong person for such things.” She let out a nervous laugh, the smell of the cougar before her wasn’t doing anything good for her current arousal. “Why, do you need something to… relieve you?” A devilish smile crept up onto Ahri as she brushed Nidalee’s arm.

“Oh, uh…” She pulled her arm away, to Ahri’s dismay. “Well, it’s just… It’s mating season right now, and I’m in… heat…” Her face blushed harder, all the while Ahri stared intensely. “But so as everyone in Ixtal, and I don’t really want to be a cock sheath for Rengar, of all people…” Her face was so shy and coy, it only fuelled Ahri’s arousal more. “But no one here seems like they would be able to satisfy me…” Once again, Ahri stepped closer.

“Perhaps… I could try?”

“Sorry, but I don’t think now is the time for a woman.”

“Are you sure?” She took Nidalee’s hand, and guided it down to her crotch. Nidalee gasped, her hand gliding over her kimono, feeling the bulge protruding from her.

“Ahri… how do you-” Suddenly, her lips were closed as Ahri pushed herself into her, their lips meeting together. Soft and gently, Ahri placed her lips on Nidalees, their kiss was like inhaling a deadly drug, to which Nidalee had a taste which she wanted more of. She pushed her tongue into Ahri’s mouth, running it along inside, and gliding it against Ahri’s own. She felt the kitsune’s hands wander over her exposed hips, descending down and cupping her shapely ass. They released the kiss, a string of saliva bridging between the two as they let out hot, shallow breaths.

“Hmmmm, maybe I do have a potion for your lust~” She took Nidalee’s hand, pulling her through the crowds of people as they fled to her home.

They arrived home, the two barely managing to shut the door before they pounced onto each other. Nidalee found herself leaning against the door with the kitsune pressed up against her, making out and rubbing her hands all over her body. The two swelled up in heat, their lust now uncontrollable as they toyed with each other’s tongues. Ahri’s hands glided up to the cougar’s breasts, her palms squeezing the soft mounds before her. She pulled away from the kiss, releasing a sharp moan from the sudden contact.

“Ooooh, you like having your titties played with?” Ahri ripped off the wrappings which held the cougar’s busty breasts, exposing her hard, dark nipples to the air. She brought her mouth to the caramel mounds, lapping from her cleavage to her nipples, watching as Nidalee squirmed. Her tongue ran circles around her areola, while her other hand massaged her breast.

“Nnnnnggghhhh, I’m just… Very sensitive… that’s all~” Nidalee spoke between breathy moans, the pleasure she was receiving only making her inner thighs wetter and more slick. The kitsune proved to be very much capable of foreplay, and as she lapped up the sweat forming around her chest, Ahri’s body grew too hot for her to handle. She stood up from the door, and threw her kimono across the room, revealing her pristine form; perfect chest, smooth skin and hard, throbbing cock. “God Ahri~” The cougar collapsed to the floor, kneeling before her partner, before reaching her hand out to stroke her dick. However, her hand was promptly swatted away, with Ahri shaking her head in coy disapproval.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk…” She leaned down, their faces mere inches in front of each other. “I’ve been using my hand for the past few days, I think I’ll need something more…” her finger trailed down to her chest. “...soft~” She pulled her up from her knees, pulling her along into her room, before they collapsed on her soft bed. Nidalee laid sprawled out, her boobs bouncing in joy as her back hit the cushions below. Ahri climbed over her, her legs sprawled out next to her as her cock rested in between the tanned mounds. 

Pushing her breasts together, Nidalee began to massage the shaft, its heat like a hot metal rod on her sensitive skin. Ahri began thrusting forward slightly, the pillows before her gently stroking her cock. She bucked her hips, her head rolling back as Nidalee squished her boobs closer together. Below her, Nidalee’s heart beat hard and fast, her eyes closed and her head rolling back into the bed as she let out long breaths and intense moans. She stared at the cockhead protruding from her chest, the tip leaking precum all over her body, painting her breasts in more lubricant, letting the shaft slip over her with ease.

“Oh Ahri, your cock looks so good~” She placed her hands on the hips of the kitsune, feeling her smooth, soft skin, while her biceps continued to squeeze her chest together. The tip of her penis protruding from above her boobs, reaching just below her mouth. Without even thinking, she opened her mouth, her tongue escaping and lapping up the pre escaping the tip. Her sweet nectar was in a world of its own, like an aphrodisiac, feeling her to grind against her partner faster, make her moan louder. 

“Ahhhhh… yesssss~” Ahri’s voice was high, her lower half on fire. She felt an arousal that she never felt before. Nothing could compare to how amazing Nidalee felt before her, squeezing her breasts around her rod, while she sucked on her tip. Her pussy rested on the cougars toned midriff, her girl syrup covering her body as she thrusted forward. She was in heaven, her dick pulsing hard. She felt a knot deep in her core tighten more and more. Her moans grew louder, more shallow, and with one final thrust, she felt her body release its pressure. “Nggggyahhhhh~” Ahri’s dick released cum all over Nidalee, painting her tanned body white. Spunk splattered all over her face and her breasts, while her pussy squirted all over her stomach. She moaned loudly, her movements stopping as she rolled her head back. Nidalee began lapping the cum off her body, savouring its sweet, tasty flavour. The two were like furnaces, their bodies extremely hot, and were glistening in sweat and juices. Their breathing laboured, but as they stared into each other’s eyes, they didn’t need to say any more words. Ahri slipped off the cougar, and flipped her on her stomach. She climbed behind her, sandwiching her dick between her soft cheeks.

“Heh, you know…” Nidalee raised her head as Ahri lowered hers, their faces gently brushing against each other. She turned her head, staring into the kitsune’s eyes. “I love this position~” they began making out, Nidalee finding it hard to turn her head all the way.

“You really are an animal aren’t you~” Ahri smiled, before she got on her knees behind Nidalee, pulling her up onto her arms and knees. Her cock remained hard, even after her release, and seeing her beautiful body from this position only fuelled her lust. Her cock began rubbing at the soft pussy lips, eliciting moans from the cougar. Her dick was coated in delectable girl juices as it rubbed at the slit. Their bodies moved against each other, both began moving in rhythm. Ahri placed her hands on Nidalee’s hips, giving her a moment to brace herself.

She thrusted forward, pushing aside her wet folds and entering her warm, wet cavern. Nidalee screamed out in pleasure, the sudden entering of her folds making her cum instantly. Her arms gave out, her head resting on the bed as her ass remained impaled on Ahri’s hard cock. She rode the waves of her orgasm, her cunt squeezing her shaft as her body shook in ecstasy. Her body felt incredibly sensitive, her pussy even more so. Suddenly, she felt herself get pulled back onto her arms.

“Awww, did you cum just now?” She nodded to the kitsune, unable to make any words. Ahri simply smiled, and began slowly pulling her cock from its warm sheathe, reveling the feeling of leaving Nidalee’s cunt. She let out a low moan, her hands holding at her hips firmly, before thrusting back in, the pair moaning in sync. She thrusted harder and harder, Nidalee’s pussy hugging her cock tightly. They moved in sync, pushing Ahri’s cock deeper into the cougar cunt, the two moaning like crazy. “Oh fuck, you’re so tight~”

“And you’re so big~” She was pulled up, her back now parallel to Ahri’s body, pushing against her soft boobs. Ahri’s hands roamed to her front, hugging and groping her body as she continued to thrust into her. She bucked her hips up as Nidalee pushed hers down, hoping to keep their contact. Her boobs bounced up and down as she jumped on Ahri’s cock. She had never felt so full before, Ahri’s dick was the perfect size for her pussy. She reached behind her, cupping the kitsunes head before kissing her, saliva spreading against her cheek as the two made out sloppily. Her moans muffled as they explored each others mouths, while their lower halves were pushing against one another.

“Oh Nidalee… I’m… I’m~” She leaned closer to the cougar, one final thrust before she fell forward, sandwiching Nidalee between her and her bed. Her dick began pulsing, before she let out a long moan. Her cock began spurting its warm spunk into Nidalee’s cavern, painting her inner walls white as she held onto the body below her tightly. Her cock released load after load, Ahri devolving into a hot mess atop the cougar as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

“Ngaahahhhhh AhriiiiiiiI~” Nidalee moaned out, before her body shuddered, her climax reached as she felt her body being pumped with warm spunk. It filled her to the brim, all the while her cavern squeezing Ahri’s shaft harder from her orgasm. She shook uncontrollably, her eyes rolling back, her tongue hanging loosely from her mouth. The two laid still, their powerful orgasms washing over them, slowly calming down while their bodies remained tender and sore. They were coated in saliva, sweat and cum, the two bathing in the aftermath of their wonton activities.

“Aghhhhhh…” Ahri dismounted the cougar, her cock springing free from her luscious pussy. Her dick was soft and tender, finally free from her thirst and desire. She panted gently, laying next to the sweaty woman laying on her stomach before her, watching her breathe heavy. “That was incredible~”

“It was… Exactly what I needed~” Nidalee was barely able to talk, her mind still spinning from her incredible orgasm. She rolled into the kitsune's arms, the two softly kissing as they embraced. “Happy mating season Ahri~”

“Happy mating season Nidalee~”


	3. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Demacia results in Ahri meeting an incredible duelist...

Leaving Ionia was always something Ahri never felt comfortable with. She was a being of magic, and much of who she is today was from her magic. To leave a land known for its sorcery, even for a short amount of time filled her with an anxiety unlike ever before. But she was ready to once again see the world, to live out her own memories, instead of living out the memories of those she fed upon. She boarded the next airship, letting it take her beyond the ocean, ready to explore the world through her own eyes.

*****  
The airship arrived in the pristine city of Demacia, its pristine streets and marble pillars were nothing like the improvised markets of Ionia. It was less crowded, quieter, whiter and much more open. Where a forest would be surrounding the open space, now buildings stood tall and proud, towering over the landscape. Ahri was amazed; never before had she seen anything like this. To go from a place that practically worshiped the forest, to a place where the only real greenery was the patches of grass on the fields, it was both strange and intriguing.

Entering the city, she took in all the sights, exploring the paved streets and brick roads. Many knights passed her, all attracted to her exotic beauty, to which she simply smiled. She loved the attention, not because it was a reminder that she was indeed extremely attractive, but because she knew there was nothing those men could do to have her. She had tasted the pleasures of a man with a woman, and she never wanted to go back. She walked tall and proud, her tails attracting the looks of all towards her. 

That was, until a large crowd began running to the centre of the town. Like a tornado sweeping in through the land, everyone had left the streets in an instant, all moving as one mob down one road. Intrigued, Ahri followed, wondering what was causing the commotion. Down the winding roads, she found herself at the docks, the crowd circling a wooden platform as the sunset’s orange tint painted the landscape. The mob circled the platform, on top were two people. One was dressed in purple, a mask with three blue lights covering their face, holding a lamp. The other was a tall woman with a streak of red on their fringe, holding a long, thin sword. The two were fighting, trading blows as their weapons clashed against each other. They moved against one another, switching from both offensive to defensive, as the crowd below them rallied and cheered.

It was like watching a dance, each of their strikes filled their personalities. The woman’s strikes were precise and agile, her lunges at the other were so strong and intense, while the other was calm and mellow, taking every strike and making it their own. Ahri watched in awe; never before did she see a fight this intense in Ionia. Her ears twitched, her tails swirled as she felt her body move in excitement. She found herself joining in with the wild cheers of the others around her. Her eyes were fixed on the woman, and as she stared, she began to take in her form. Strong legs covered in navy tights, a white top which defined her feminine figure, and best of all, her posture. She walked with her head held high, chest out and legs strutting. She walked with such authority, it was a wonder how she didn’t win the fight then and there.

Ahri felt her face flare up as she ogled the beauty. Her blood warmed as it coursed through her body, her dick began growing as she took in the woman’s looks. Even her face was gorgeous; stern and powerful, yet beautiful. She couldn’t help but root for her in the fight, and for a while, she was winning. She overwhelmed the other with incredible strikes, dashing around the platform, striking and moving with such speed and power. The other could barely recover, and for a moment, it seemed like a surefire win. Knowing her victory was in arms reach, Ahri began casting a charm spell. She flew a kiss to the duelist, hoping for her charm to land as the final blow was struck. But, rather than strike, she ceased her activities, and stared directly into Ahri’s eyes. Shocked, the kitsune stepped back, the fear instilled from the other’s eyes was intense. For a while, Ahri felt her world slow down to a crawl, before her vision was taken over by pink clouds, before everything went black.

*****  
Ahri woke up from her unconscious state, confused as how she ended up asleep. She was sitting down on something; a wooden chair with a desk in front of her. She looked around and saw that she was in a grand room; wooden polished floors, tall walls and windows which nearly went from roof to floor, and a royal blue covering along the walls, with white trimmings. She looked around, but was promptly stopped when she found her hands and legs tied to the chair. As well as this, her outfit was different. No longer was she wearing her red kimono, and instead she wore a white polo, red tie and blue plaid skirt. She tried to struggle free, but as she moved, she began to hear high heels clicking toward her.

“Ah, you’re awake. Good.” From a nearby door, the woman from the fight walked in the room, wearing a black suit jacket with her chest exposed, black pencil skirt, black thigh high stockings and a red scarf. She held a ruler in her hand, slapping it in her hand. She walked to the front of the room, where another desk was, much longer and bigger, as if it was a teacher’s desk. “Now, I would like you to explain why you were trying to put me under a spell.” Her accent was like her looks; polished, strong and elegant, so different to anything Ahri had ever heard before. The two stared at each other, the other woman’s looks of disappointment burning into Ahri’s soul.

“Uhhh, well… I-I w-was…” She found herself unable to talk, her body reacting to the woman’s intimidating nature. “I wanted to… charm you, seduce you, and maybe…” She stopped talking as the woman walked up to her, her ruler slamming onto the desk before Ahri.

“What is your name, kitty?”

“A-ahri…”

“Well Ahri… That fight that I was having…” the woman took hold of the kitsune’s chin, pulling her head up as she leaned down, their faces were inches apart. “Your charm spell… I had to riposte it, or I would lose the fight.” She let go of the fox, and began walking circles around her. “I lost anyway, as I had to look away to defend against your… magic.”

“Uh… I’m sorry, miss…”

“Fiora.” Her ruler slammed onto the desk once more. “But you will address me as Headmistress from now on.” She stood in front of the kitsune, leaning forward, giving Ahri a peek into her cleavage. She leaned passed Ahri, untying her bindings from the chair, before pulling her up and pushing her onto the teacher’s desk, her chest pressed up against the hardwood. “I believe that you’ll have to make it up to me~” Fiora’s hands began roaming over the kitsune’s back, before she lifted her skirt and delivered a hard smack against the exposed flesh. “I must say, for a woman, you have some rather… interesting features~” Her fingers slithered past her ass, grazing over her pussy and finally gently wrapping around her cock. She pulled it down between her legs, stroking it slowly, watching as Ahri writhed from her delicate touch.

“Nghhhh… what are you-” Ahri leaned back, raising her body from the desk, before it was promptly slammed back down from the headmistress.

“Did I say you could stand?” Fiora whispered into her ear. “To think, I was going to give you an easy start, but it seems as if I’ll have to show you discipline~” She took the bindings from the chair, and tied her hands together, before sitting on the desk and spreading her legs. She pulled Ahri’s head into her crotch as she forced her to kneel on the floor. Ahri stared ahead, looking at the neatly shaven cunt before her. It looked so pristine, clean, yet dripping wet from arousal. The smell of her wonderful pussy was so alluring and arousing, like it had its own charm spell over her. “Ahem, I didn’t spread my legs for no reason. If you could~”

Letting her instincts take over, the kitsune dived into the juicy folds before her. Her tongue lapped up her moist lips, spreading her folds, revealing her pink cavern. The headmistress let out a moan of relief, like she had her arousal building within her for days. The kitsune’s tongue was soft, licking her folds with such vigor. Fiora rested her legs on her shoulders, her hands grabbing hold of her hair as Ahri delved into her sweet pussy. Ahri savoured her taste, pressing her red lips against Fiora’s opening. She played with her outer folds, loving the way the headmistress would quiver and shake from each caring touch.

“Mmmmmm, yessss… Very… good~” She stroked her head, giving Ahri encouragement to continue to lick at her labia. Her tongue began to play with her clit, eliciting sharp breaths and shallow moans. “What a good student you are. Keep this up and I’ll have to… reward you~” Fiora leaned back against the desk, her breath becoming more and more laboured. She felt her core tighten as she felt the pleasure building within her. Her hands began pulling at Ahri’s soft black hair, her fingers rubbing her soft ears as Ahri's tongue rubbed at her cavern. Her legs squirming, her body arching on the desk, she was nearing her climax. “Ohhhhh, yessssss… Ahri… Nyahhhhhhh~” Letting out one final moan, Fiora came all over the kitsune’s face, her juices escaping her body as her long, drawn out moans fled her. Her body tightened, her orgasm rocking through her body. Ahri stood up, leaning over Fiora, watching her chest rise and fall from each laboured breath.

“Was I to your liking, headmistress?” Ahri’s ears fluttered as she looked for approval. She leaned down, pressing her body against Fiora’s, leaning in for a gentle kiss. Their lips pressed as they laid against the desk, softly making out as Fiora came down from her high, tasting her juices laid against her lips.

“Yes, you were very good, thank you.” She moved Ahri aside, pushing her against the desk once again as she squatted behind her, her ass just centimeters above the headmistress’ face. Gently, Fiora began to stroke Ahri’s hard cock once again, to which she was rewarded with a slight moan. “I believe that those who do good work in this class should be rewarded. What do you think, my student?” Ahri’s head turned around, looking at the headmistress in the corner of her eye. She nodded, her eyes pleading in desperate need of relief as her dick throbbed in Fiora’s hand.

Leaning her back against the desk and in between Ahri’s legs, Fiora took the hard shaft into her mouth. Her hard cock began descending down the headmistress’ throat, Fiora gagging as she took all 8 inches into her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down her hot, throbbing shaft, all the while Ahri was moaning like she was in heat. Her hands clawed at the edge of the desk, her face wincing in pure pleasure. Releasing her mouth from the hard shaft, Fiora lapped at the tip of her penis, licking the pre cum as it escaped from her cock. 

“Uahhh… How are you s-so… gooooooodd~” Ahri felt her mind growing blank as Fiora played with her cock, her tongue lavishly wrapping itself around her shaft. She played with the kistune’s dick with such delicate care, yet she maintained control over their sexual endeavour. Her mouth once again wrapped itself around her dick, deepthroating it once again, her face becoming slobbered with saliva and pre. Never before had anyone used their mouth so well before, not even when Ahri was sleeping with men for their essence. Fiora was on another level, her head moving up and down, taking breaths in between each motion. Ahri grew desperate, her release nearing. She began thrusting her lips down into Fiora’s mouth, eliciting gags and moans from her headmistress. Her skirt had ridden up her torso, leaving her bare ass in full display. Her body shook in pleasure, her legs tensed as her dick pulsed once more. “H-Headmistress, I’m cumming!”

Her dick began pouring hot spunk down Fiora’s throat, her cum escaping her mouth and pouring over her face. Ahri moaned and screamed, her orgasm rocking through every part of her body. She was extremely hot and flustered, panting heavily as she came, riding the waves of her orgasm. She collapsed onto the floor just in front of Fiora, staring at her messy face. Her makeup was smeared, her saliva sprawled over her cheeks as cum leaked from her lips. She stood up from leaning on the desk, and began pulling her clothes off, leaving her in her heals and black thigh highs.

“I’m glad you enjoyed that~” the headmistress said in between pants. She wiped the cum from her mouth, savouring its sweet flavour one more time, before she descended onto the kitsune’s body. She ripped her shirt off, tearing away Ahri’s skirt, leaving her completely naked. “But now, I believe this class is approaching it’s end… Perhaps we should end it with one final… lesson~” She squatted over Ahri’s cock, the tip just rubbing against her labia.

“Oh, yesss… One final… lesson, headmistress~”

Without warning, Fiora plunged herself onto Ahri’s cock, leaving them both screaming out in pleasure. Fiora felt so tight, like her walls hugged her cock with such desperation. On instinct, Ahri’s hand grabbed hold of the headmistress’ hips, holding her tight and in place. The two savoured the feeling; Ahri engulfed in the pleasure of Fiora’s cavern, while Fiora savoured Ahri’s near perfect size. She began raising her hips, moaning as she felt the hard shaft slowly slide out of her, before leaving the tip in the cavern. She slammed her hips back down onto Ahri, the two moaning out loud once again.

“Fuck, your cock is perfect~” Fiora felt herself losing her demeanour, slowly becoming a slave to Ahri as her body bounced on her hard dick. Her knees fell to the floor as she continued to ride her cock. Her boobs bounced with reckless abandon, leaving Ahri drooling as her hands began roaming her luscious body. Her skin was soft, just as her pussy was. Her hands squeezed Fiora’s firm, yet full chest, her fingers toying with the headmistress’ hard nipples. Normally, she would hate this, but as she rode her cock, she couldn’t care anymore. Her mind began going blank as she rode her cock, her pussy leaking juices all over her shaft, painting their inner thighs in sex.

“Mmmm, headmistressssss~” Ahri bucked her hips up, thrusting against Fiora’s bounces. The two fucked with reckless abandon, their moans matching and sweat flowing down their bodies. Ahri’s back arched against the hardwood floor, her legs squirming underneath Fiora. Above, the headmistress’ head arched back, her grunts and moans of pleasure echoing through the floor. They felt the pleasure within them nearing its limits, their bodies squirming uncontrollably as they screamed in pleasure.

“Ahri, Aghhhhhhhh~” Fiora began to feel her pussy tighten around Ahri’s cock, her orgasm making her whole body freeze in place. She moaned long and loud, her juices pouring all over the kitsune’s body.

“Headmistresssssss yesssss, nyahhhhhhh~” Ahri felt her dick release its stored cum into Fiora’s cavern, her pussy growing tighter making her orgasm more intense. Her eyes shut as her mouth hung open, her moan cutting off, failing to make noise as she saw white. Her hands squeezed Fiora’s soft body tightly, her dick pouring its warm seed into her. Her cum began to pour out of the headmistress’ cavern, down her cock and over her lower body. Collapsing forward, Fiora’s breasts mashed against Ahri’s, their boobs ballooning against one another. Their bodies felt tender and sensitive as they came down from their crescendo.

“Good...girl…” Fiora said, before the two fell asleep on the floor.


	4. Blue is the warmest sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a far too familiar scent, Ahri finds herself falling for an old crush...

Demacia was filled with incredible sights to see, from the great courts and halls of justice, to the towering buildings which gave sights not even the oldest trees could give. Ahri saw every sight she could, taking in the world with stride. It was so different from Ionia, from it’s architecture, to the people, to the food, to even the air. Ionia had magic flowing through everything, especially the air, and in Demacia, it was like the world was heavier. After a few days of exploring, letting herself flow along with the feelings of curiosity and intrigue, Demacia slowly became more and more familiar.

That was until she passed a theatre, a far, far, far too familiar scent flowing through her. Not the smell of lust, but rather someone familiar. She was taken back, the familiar scent catching her off guard, filling her with a desire to confirm her assumptions. Looking at the signs outside, it seemed that the person performing this day was indeed someone she knew, and without a second thought, she bought a ticket.

Velvet seats laid aligned each row within the theatre, their royal colour perfectly appropriate for their somewhat incredible comfort. The theatre was filling fast, seats occupied by rich aristocrats, corrupt politicians and scholars, all dressed in fancy suits and dresses; far from the loose kimono she wore on the daily. Sitting in the far back of the theatre, she watched as the lights dimmed, the curtains parted and the hall silenced, waiting for the performance to begin. 

The kitsune held her breath in anticipation, the scent growing stronger and stronger as it moved from behind the stage. Her ears perked up high, if the smell was who she thought she was, then the performance would be more than she could have ever bargained for. No footsteps were heard, yet she could smell the performer getting closer, like she was floating off the ground. From the side of the stage, a dress of blue presented itself, the bright spotlights painting over the silk. Ahri’s eyes went wide, her heart skipping a beat as she saw the beautiful blue hair tied in two tails flowing freely, the beautiful form constrained in a dress far too reserved for such a woman. The woman stood before everyone, receiving applause for simply walking in front of them all. Her hand raised up, silencing the crowds cheers, before her hands plucked gently at the etwahl floating with her.

*****  
The performance was sweet, filled with passion and care, like notes were glowing and flowed through the dark hall. But it was far too fleeting, and as the curtains closed and the crowd's standing ovation drew quiet, Ahri felt her body warm and flustered. As the theatre’s audience dissipated until it was almost empty, the kitsune simply sat, waiting for her moment. She watched as each aristocrat disappeared through the exit, until it was just her. She stood up, and snuck backstage, hoping to catch the scent, following it until it stopped behind a door. Her heart was beating fast, her hand shaking as she knocked. She heard the footsteps approaching, before the door swung open.

“Hi Sona…” The kitsune stood one one foot, her other behind her, standing on her toe. She rubbed her arm, her head leaning to the side as her ears twitched and her mouth smiled. Sona stood in the doorframe in disbelief, before returning the gentle smile with one of her own. The musical maven moved to the side, letting Ahri walk into her room. With nothing more than a makeup table, couch and closet in the room, it was a wonder how a national star could be so unpampered. “Very quaint… No gold crowns? No platters of fresh berries?” The two sat down on the couch, Ahri finding more comfort here than the chairs in the theatre, moreso from being next to the buxom bluenette. As the two sat next to each other, Sona began to make signs using her hands.

“Oh, uh, I’m doing good, yeah…” Ahri’s face blushed as she sat next to the maven, feeling flustered and nervous, like treading on ice as she talked. “I… actually didn’t know you were playing today. I thought you would be doing a show in Piltover or something.” She leaned back on the couch, watching Sona’s delicate hands talk to her. “Stooooop, you were really good today!” She laughed slightly, watching the joyous smile form on Sona’s face. “Honest, you’re so good when you’re on stage, it’s like you were born for it!” The maven blushed, her cheeks going crimson from the kitsune’s compliments. “I was hoping the next time I’d get to see you was when you were gonna do another show in Ionia. I really wanted to see you again.” Sona looked at Ahri, a mischievous look and smile flashed on her face. “Oh shut up you~” They shared smiles and laughs with one another as well as they could, Sona simply grinning wildly.

“I uh… I’m really happy I got to see you again…” The laughter died down as Ahri began to lean in closer to the bluenette, their legs nearly pressing against each other. The two were extremely flustered as they talked, Ahri too embarrassed to stare at Sona as her entire being was focused on nothing but Ahri. “It’s so weird. You can’t speak, but whenever we talk to one another, I just feel…” Ahri lost her words as she spoke. She turned to her side, only now realising how close the two were as they stared face to face, mere inches apart. Their hot breaths met one another as their breathing began to slowly get more and more laboured. Ahri felt her heart pounding out of her chest, her body on fire in both nervousness and eagerness. Without even thinking, she placed a light kiss on Sona’s lips. Gently, their lips pressed together. It was soft and light, a small peck as they closed their eyes, meeting together for a moment before Ahri pulled away.

“S-Sorry, I just- I don’t know what I was thinking, I didn’t-” Ahri’s protest was silenced as Sona pushed her lips against hers once again. She pushed with more force than before, the kiss more heated than before. It wasn’t long before their hands began roaming around each other’s bodies, gliding over each other’s loose clothing. Their heads tilted, the kiss growing deeper as Ahri thrusted her tongue into the mute’s mouth, playing cat and mouse with Sona tongue. They parted once more, their breaths heavy and heated. 

_“Oh my god, she kissed me! She finally kissed me! After all this time~”_ Ahri heard a voice in her head, a soft melody that rang through her mind. _“Wait, she’s looking at me funny. Oh no, I did something wrong didn’t I?”_ for a moment, Sona felt her joy flush for a moment, her body slightly shifting in hesitation, before her face returned to normal. _“It’s ok Sona, just be you, just be cool, just… Look into those bright yellow eyes… those gorgeous eyes, and sign the words; tell her you want her, and that you like her- that she’s the most beautiful woman you've ever met-”_

“The most beautiful woman you’ve ever met?” Ahri’s ears stood high, the hairs on her body standing tall, her eyes wide as she watched the look of shock painted itself on Sona’s face. 

_“Y-You can… read my thoughts?”_

“I didn’t know I could do that… Maybe it’s you; maybe you’re talking to me…” Ahri’s hands rested on Sona’s thighs, her head nuzzling close to the maven. “Please… keep going… your thoughts… they’re beautiful. They sound beautiful.”

 _“You’re beautiful. Everything about you is incredible… When we first met in Ionia, I remember just thinking that, and all I ever wanted to do was tell you how much I wanted you. With my own voice.”_ Sona took the kitsune’s hands, holding them with her own as they cuddled on the couch. “Now I can.” Her hands cupped Ahri’s face, holding her cheeks in her palms as their foreheads pressed against one another. _“Ahri, I want you to take me, I want you to kiss me, to tell me how good I make you feel~”_ Their lips pressed together, tenderly meeting as a flood of emotions went through the pair. _“Ahri…”_ Sona’s hands began peeling away her blue dress, letting her arms escape her sleeves, letting her chest free itself from its confines. _“Fuck me~”_

Without another thought, Ahri began making out with the buxom muse, pushing her down onto the couch. Their lips moved together, their tongues dancing as they kissed with nothing more than raw instinct and passion. The kitsune’s hands grabbed hold of the large, soft chest before her, kneading Sona’s boobs thoroughly. Her hands massaged the mounds below, mesmerised by the sheer size of them. Sona’s body was a sin, with curves that didn’t belong to such an innocent being. Their actions grew more intimate, as Ahri lowered her head to lick and suck on her luscious breasts. Sona let out soundless moans, her mouth gaping as her breaths came out hard and laboured. But despite her quiet exterior, her mind was in a world she never knew existed.

 _“Yes, Ahri! Just like that~”_ Her hand’s wrapping around the kitsune’s body as she delved deep into her chest, tracing her tongue along the bluenette’s cleavage as her fingers toyed with her pink nipples. _“Ahhh, god, is this what it’s like to be touched? I should have done this so long ago~”_ Their eyes locked as they looked toward one another; Sona looking down at Ahri while she looked up from her chest. She watched with lust in her eye as the nine-tailed fox ran her tongue over her body, pulling her dress lower and lower. _“Wait, before you do that…”_ She pulled Ahri up, undoing the bindings which held her kimono. _“Lets both get naked~”_

“Before we do that, I should probably let you know something…” She stepped off the couch, before disrobing herself from her red attire. Her outfit hit the floor, revealing her naked body; supple cream skin, weighty chest, thick soft thighs and a large phallus protruding from her crotch. “I had something happen to me, and I’m not really a perfect woman.” She looked down, looking shyly away from Sona as her face blushed. She thought she would freak out, force Ahri away for not being what she expected. Instead, she simply stared at the shaft protruding as it stood hard, twitching like it was nervous.

 _“I’ve never seen anyone else naked before…”_ Sona began crawling closer and closer, until her face was right in front of the kitsune’s crotch, all the while pulling her dress off until it heaped into a pile on the floor.. _“I’ve never seen another woman’s chest… a man’s cock…”_ She took hold of it, wrapping her soft hand around the shaft, letting a slight moan escape from Ahri as she stood there, blushing in front of the maven. _“I think I’ve been denied something incredible~”_ Her mouth wrapped itself over the tip, Ahri now moaning freely and loudly. She was shocked that this had happened, more so from what Sona had said.

“W-wait… you m-mean- Oh fuck- you’re a virgin?” Ahri struggled to talk, the stimulation from Sona’s mouth was too good. At times like this, she was glad she couldn’t talk. It just meant her tongue was good for something else.

 _“You’re the only one I’ve ever felt something for~”_ Sona took more of the shaft, gagging slightly as it hit the back of her throat. Her technique was unpolished, but she was eager, earnestly sucking at the kitsune’s cock. Her head moved back and forth, slowly taking more and more of her dick until she took the whole thing down her throat. _“Am I doing this right?”_

“Mmmmm, you could… use a little practice~” Despite saying this, Ahri’s breaths were sharp, inhaling briefly as she moaned through the pleasure. “But god, you’re already incredible~” She threw Sona off her cock, tossing her back onto the couch as she laid on top of her, her dick at the bluenette’s head as her own was in between her legs. “I don’t believe it would be fair if you did all the work.” Her finger trailed Sona’s soft pussy lips, her fingers laced with the muse’s sex. “Let me show you what you’ve been missing out on~” Ahri’s tongue began lapping at the luscious folds, leaving Sona moaning in her mind. She licked all over her sex, reveling in the way the woman below her shook in pleasure. 

For Sona, this was the greatest pleasure she had ever received. Ahri’s tongue was so skilled, licking every part of her cunt. She grabbed hold of the kitsune’s thighs, bracing herself as her body was washed over with pleasure. Above her, the thick shaft dangled, taunting the maven, begging to be sucked. Without thinking, she raised her head, taking the cock into her mouth once again. The pair were now moaning, with Sona talking with her mind.

 _“A-Ahriiiiii… yesss, right there~”_ The kitsune toyed with the maven’s body, licking her clit with reckless abandon, eager to please her as much as she could. Her tail rose up, swirling at her clit, eliciting long drawn out moans from Sona. Her cries echoed through the kitsune’s head, her moans and calls becoming more and more deprived as Ahri dove deeper into her wet cavern. The pleasure Ahri gave her fuelled her own desire; her own need to reciprocate her feelings. She sucked the ktisune’s cock eagerly, her head bobbing up and down, taking more and more of the hot girl meat. Ahri was moaning as she lapped up the pink pussy, her calls vibrating through Sona’s most sensitive area as her mouth lined over her opening. Sona felt her mind going blank, her pleasure building higher and higher, her body growing tense as she felt her orgasm building closer. _“Mmmmm, Ahri I’m- I’m about to… to… to… Nyahhhhhhhh~”_

Releasing the cock from her mouth, Sona’s mouth gaped open, letting out a soundless moan. Her toes pointed down, scrunching just like her hands, her legs shaking uncontrollably as she felt the jolts of pleasure wash over her from her pussy. In her mind, she screamed out, calling Ahri’s name as she rode out her orgasm. Her body was hot, sensitive from her climax. She was left panting on the bed, relaxing in pure bliss as Ahri moved to her side, laying next to her as she leaned over the maven.

“How was it?”

 _“Incredible~”_ Despite Sona’s quiet nature, she was still expressive, smiling at Ahri as she laughed silently. _“I’ve never felt anything that incredible~”_ She leaned down to the kitsune’s chest, kissing it softly. _“But what about you? You didn’t cum…”_ Ahri pulled her back up, before laying on top. She spread the buxom muse’s legs, placing herself in between, her cock resting just between her pussy lips.

“Oh come on dear. Did you forget?” She leaned close to Sona’s ear, whispering gently. “We have the entire night~” Ahri’s cock rubbed against her wet lips, her velvet folds cushioning around her shaft, coating it in her sexual juices. The hot, throbbing shaft grinding on Sona’s opening sent shivers down her spine, her body eagerly waiting in anticipation for the kitsune’s dick to penetrate her. “Sorry, but with how big I am, I think it’s best to lube up before we start.” Ahri’s cock now glistened in saliva, sweat and girl cum, her tip leaking pre as she felt a heat unlike any before. She couldn’t wait any longer, and thus she thrusted her hips forward.

Sona let out a cry in Ahri’s mind, the sudden feeling of being filled was unlike any feeling she had before. Her hymen broke along with her mind, her body recoiling back and forth as the kitsune began fucking her raw. Her body bounced along with each thrust, her mouth hanging open as she was overcome with pleasure.

 _“A-Ar- oh fffuck, oh m-my god~”_ Her body went limp as she laid on the couch, the kitsune laying on top, pushing her hips forward. Her pussy hugged the hard cock eagerly, her wet walls making a nice slick sound as Ahri pushed forward. Collapsing on top, their large chests ballooned against one another. Below her, Ahri revelled in the incredibly lewd face her partner was making; her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her eyes barely open and rolling back, the sweat glistening off of her; every little thing only made Ahri want to go further. She licked at her neck, tasting her warm body, cleaning it of her salty sweat. She lapped at her large breasts, all the while, loving the feeling of having her cock buried deep in Sona’s wet cavern.

“You’re so… tight!” Ahri thrusted deeper, pushing as much of her meat into the maven. Her virgin pussy was unlike any before; the girls she had fucked up to now were nowhere near to this level of tightness. She was unused; pristine, all for the kitsune to reap. Her hands grabbed hold of any part of Sona she could, desperate to plunge herself deeper and deeper. Her thrusts became harder and faster, her moans were louder and longer, her mind growing blank as she felt Sona hugging her cock.

 _“Mmmmm, Ahriiiii…. I- I c-can’t… Nyaaahhhhhhhhh~”_ Sona’s body gave in, her eyes rolling back as she came, her mind seeing sparks of white as she came. Her pussy tightened as it spazzed in pleasure, her legs shaking freely from her climax. She let out long drawn out moans and breaths as the ripples of pleasure ran through her, her wet, warm pussy extremely sensitive as Ahri pulled her cock out. The two made out once again, Sona barely able to kiss back.

“Awwww, you came without me again~” Ahri combed the hair out of Sona’s face, pushing aside the blue strands dripping sweat. She cupped her cheek, their warm, wet bodies squishing together on the now ruined couch. “Do you think you can keep going?”

 _“I think you destroyed my pussy~”_ Sona could barely think as she was still coming back down from her crescendo. _“I want to keep going though. You haven’t cummed yet…”_

“We don’t have to keep going if you’re tired. It’s ok, really…” Ahri felt a sense of reverence for the bluenette. She had an unusual radiance to her, like her purity was glowing from her body. She didn’t want to destroy her, and she couldn’t figure out why. “I don’t mind ending here. We can just lay together, bathing in each other’s beauty.”

 _“Maybe, I mean, my pussy’s too sensitive for another round.”_ Sona took hold of Ahri, before willing all energy and pulling her up. The two were now seated on the couch, with Sona sitting on top, Ahri’s cock sandwiched between the maven’s thick ass. _“There was this one concert where I wore a black suit. It showed off my ass so much, many men were drooling in the audience. I’d swing my hips, and all of them would swoon. I would wonder what was so amazing about an ass, but now…”_ Sona leaned in, whispering into the kitsune’s ear. _“I wonder what their cocks would feel in my ass~”_ Without any hesitation, she shoved Ahri’s cock into her back hole, screaming in a mix between pain and pleasure as she grabbed a tight hold onto Ahri’s biceps. She winced in pain, not moving even slightly as the kitsune’s cock entered her ass.

“Shit shit shit shit, Sona! This feels amazing but…” Ahri looked forward, noticing the pained expression in front of her. “Are you ok?”

 _“Nnnngh, I-I’m fine, I think I just went too fast.”_ Sona recollected herself, the pain subsiding as the pleasure began taking over. Slowly, her hips raised up, releasing Ahri’s dick from her anus. The two felt unbelievable pleasure. Ahri had never been on this side of anal, but now she realised why so many men would beg for her to do this. Sona’s ass was tighter than her pussy, warmer than anything she ever had. It was unbelievable, and as she moved up from her cock, Ahri let out a long moan.

Meanwhile, Sona had lost her virginity, and in a manner of minutes, she had become a full blown slut, taking the cock in ways she never thought she would. She never thought she would like anal, but after the intense pleasure she recieved, she thought she could never have sex any other way. The pain had disappeared, and as she lowered herself on Ahri’s cock once again, the pleasure became too much, and once again, her screams reached an all time high as she came. But she didn’t cease her activities, her body moving on its own. She had a goal, and she wouldn’t stop until Ahri had cum all over her body. 

_“Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck, Ahri!”_ Sona’s ass jiggled as it bounced against Ahri’s thighs. She grinded against the kitsune’s body, now taking the cock to its base, burying the whole shaft in her asshole. _“Fuck I love anal, I don’t think I can ever go back~”_ She leaned back, holding onto Ahri’s shoulders as her back arched off the couch.

“Yes, yes keep going~” Ahri now bucking her hips up as Sona moved up and down her cock. Her hands reached behind the maven, grabbing hold of the juicy flesh bouncing on her dick. Her hand flew up, before slapping Sona’s ass. Releasing a sharp breath from her. She slapped again and again, making Sona go faster and faster. Their heads met together, before their lips pushed together once more. “Mmmmmm, I’m cumming… I’m cumming sona~” 

The pleasure became too much, Ahri’s throbbing cock escaping from Sona’s ass and releasing it’s seed all over the two. String after string of cum escaped her cockhead, shooting into the air before dropping onto the pair, painting the two white. Ahri moaned into the kiss with Sona, the two bathing in the sweat, cum and waves of their orgasm. Their bodies were radiators, hot and flustered. They made out softly, tenderly, slowly as their sensitive bodies rested.

 _“Mmmmm, I never knew sex could feel like this~”_ Sona smiled as she sat on Ahri’s thighs, looking deep into her eyes.

“You know, for a virgin, you’re incredible good at sex~” Ahri giggled, their noses rubbing agaisnt each other as they rested their foreheads against one another. They simply sat on the couch, barely moving as they felt their climax’s dissipating.

 _“Although, you really shouldn’t have pulled out.”_ Sona began grinding her hips once again, feeling the cock below her starting to harden. _“I think we ought to fix that~”_

“Oh god, I think I’ve created a monster~” Ahri’ said, laughing as she plunged her cock into the maven once again.


	5. Piltover's worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arriving in Piltover, Ahri finds herself indulging in a rather not-so-pleasant encounter...

Ahri looked out from the window of the airship, watching white, fluffy clouds roll past on the clean, blue sky. After visiting Demacia, she decided that despite the rather… interesting hospitality given, the clean streets with stringent laws were not for her. Boarding the ship, she admired the architecture of each building; its clean angles and sturdy structure, and was glad that she got to enjoy this city for herself, moreso considering the incredible sex she had here. Peeking out from the clouds, she eyed the steampunk city of Piltover, its bright lights under thin layers of smog were like nothing she’d ever seen.

*****  
Ionia was filled with fresh air and a magical aura, while Demacia was pure and clean, pristine winds with each breath. Stepping off the ship, this was immediately the first thing she noticed. Where she had once traveled was clean and fresh, Piltover was smoggy; each breath, whether it be short or long was heavy, filled with impurities and metal. It took her by surprise; what was a bright, welcoming city from above, down on the ground, the city stood cramped, yet imposing. Beyond the refined structures of metal, glass and concrete, others were twisted heaps of copper, steel and electricity.

Ahri was marvelled by each store, each path, each alleyway. Nothing was like anything she had ever seen before, like the bright, colourful forests of Ionia were painted all over the grandiose rows of buildings of Demacia. Steam came out of the floor, the white warm clouds filling the city with more of that impure air. It was like the city was alive, but rather hearing the loud cheers of a market, it was the groans of the city, the metal clanging against one another, releasing its breath through each vent. 

Sitting by a nearby fountain, she took in the city, unsure where to head to first. Everything looked so alluring, even something as simple as a bakery was filled with large copper machines spewing dark liquid, which from the smell it had as the customers left the store, it was a drink to die for. As she sat near the fountain, she found herself incredibly relaxed. Tired, her eyes began to droop close, and for a second, tiredness overtook her. At least, that was until she felt someone begin to play with her tails.

“Hehe, nice kittyyyyyy!” Looking to her side, a girl with blue pigtails was nuzzling her tails, rubbing her cheeks all over the soft appendages while her arms hugged them. She was in a world of her own, finding pure comfort in Ahri’s nine fluffy tails, completely unaware of the scowling look the kitsune was giving her. She whipped her tails out of the girl's arms, to her dismay. “Hey! Fishbones and I were enjoying those! Give them back!”

“What the f- these are my tails!” She stood up in anger, swatting her white tails behind her. Before her, the girl sat, scantily clad in nothing more than a strange top… bra, short shorts, and high cut loose boots. Blue tattoos plastered her right arm, while her left was covered in a long sleeve and glove. Her entire look was asymmetric, nothing like the calm, reserved girls she had met before. And as she stared into her eyes, she saw the chaos, swirling like a storm within her, she felt that usual tinge of curious lust, if for a moment.

“Awww, kitty! You look so cute when you’re angry! I could just cook you up, dice you to pieces and feed you to pow-pow!” The girl danced around Ahri, her playful spirit like fire, fuelled by her madness. “I’m Jinx, if you hear sirens in the next few seconds, it’s cos I’m in the middle of robbing someone!”

“What?! What are you-” Suddenly, an airship came blaring through the sky, shining a bright spotlight over the pair. As the light blinded her eyes, Ahri suddenly felt herself pulled along by the blue-haired criminal, disappearing down an alleyway as two other women descended the airships on ropes. “Hey! Let me go!”

“No way kitty! You’re my pet now!”

“I’m not a cat, I’m a fox! We’re not even in the same family!” 

“Fox, cat, who cares, you’re all adorable~” The pair ran down through the streets briskly, Ahri dangling behind Jinx as she pulled her along, her tails flowing in the wind alongside their hair. Behind, the two women were catching up, one wielding a large gun while the other ran with two large gauntlets. “Looks like fat-hands is catching up. What do you think we should do kitty?”

“Let me go!” Despite her resistance, Ahri kept pace with Jinx, unsure as to why she was doing it. Perhaps that moment of interest dug deeper than she thought, or maybe it was that intense attitude the criminal gave. Either way, her resistance faded for a moment, until a bullet came whizzing past her. “SHIT THEY’RE SHOOTING AT US!”

“I know, isn’t it exciting!” Going through another alleyway, Ahri felt terrified, her life was now in complete danger, only moments after arriving in the city. Her heart beat fast, in fear and tiredness from all the running. The pair stopped at the end of an alleyway, a wall now to their backs as they stared ahead, the other two women closing in. “Alright, time for my super awesome outsmart-piltover’s-finest-police-duo-with-a-couple-of-explosions trap! Kitty, stay next to me, you’re gonna love thiiiiiissssss!” Pulling out a button, Jinx set off a large number of coloured explosions, coating the pursuers in a thick cloud of brightly coloured smoke. They emerged on the other side in front of Ahri and Jinx, covered in pink and cyan, coughing profusely before collapsing.

“Shit, I need to get out of here…” Ahri whispered under her breath, before slowly tiptoeing away. Before she could leave, she felt one of her tails getting tugged. “Ow! Let go of me alread-” her words were silenced as the petite girl threw herself onto her, pressing her lips onto the kitsune’s as they collapsed onto the floor. “Mmmmm, Mmmmmmm, Mmmmm-” Ahri’s voice was completely unable to escape, her hands desperately trying to push the bluenette off of her. For what it was worth, Jinx was passionate with her kiss, forceful yet caring, her tongue moving wildly, yet gently patting hers. Releasing the kiss, a string of saliva connected the two, with Jinx standing above the kitsune with heated eyes. “Ugh, what the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“Kitty! Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it~” Jinx kneeled down to Ahri, their faces at eye level. While Ahri’s eyes were filled with scorn and frustration, Jinx’s were filled with lust and heat. “It’s not good to lie~” Her hand descended down her body, grabbing at the hard bulge sticking out under her kimono. “I’ll tell you what, help me tie up my friends over there, and I’ll be sure to give you a reward.”

“Pfft, like sex with you could ever be…” Ahri stopped herself from talking as she eyed Jinx. She stepped back and unzipped her short shorts and panties, revealing her own cock. “Fuck…”

*****  
Dragging the two into a warehouse nearby, Ahri and Jinx tied them to chairs, with the kitsune tying the pink-haired cop, while Jinx tied up the black-haired girl. She pranced happily around them, all the while Ahri remained a mix of reluctant and excited. Despite how little she liked the lunatic, she was curious how Jinx’s 10-inch cock would feel. It had been months now since she last had her holes filled; ever since she grew a dick, her mind was filled with nothing but cock-based perversion. Seeing Jinx’s large phallus, however, was the perfect reminder that she loved being penetrated against a wall.

“Ugh, fucking hell miss teatime, when did you gain so much weight!”

“How are you complaining about her, you carry around two guns!” Jinx was truly the strangest girl Ahri ever met. No one was like her, with her hyper spirit and chaotic being acting as two forces that should never be allowed to be together. And yet here she was, wondering how mind-blowing the sex with someone who blew up buildings for fun would feel like.

“Must be those MASSIVE badonkers she’s got, I mean look at them, just flopping around in her top.” Jinx reached out for Caitlyn’s breasts, her hands eagerly kneading the soft, bouncy flesh. She played with the sheriff’s boobs, before cupping her own chest, disappointingly feeling her lack of a womanly figure. “You’d think she’d share some with me, but I guess someone’s too busy feeding fathands her daily milk.” Skipping over to the kitsune, she dragged her along, until they reached the bed, throwing her onto the bed while undoing her kimono, revealing her luscious, creamy body. Drool was practically coming out of Jinx’s mouth as she eyed the woman before her like candy, lusting over her womanly curves, large breasts, shapely hips and hard cock. Reaching down to her lower lips, Ahri spread her wet folds apart, a scorning look in her eyes as she tilted her head away from the bluenette as she undressed.

“Let's just get this over with, yeah?” Her tone fierce and aggravated, uninterested despite her body hot, her dick standing tall and her pussy sopping wet. 

“Woah, hey, didn’t you ever learn about foreplay?” Jinx straddled up to Ahri, holding her chin as her thumb traced the kitsune’s lips. “Don’t want this baby breaking you straight away, we gotta lube her up!” Grabbing hold of Ahri’s hair, she thrusted her head down, forcing the fox’s mouth onto her cock. Ahri gagged on the cock as it hit the back of her throat, struggling to take inch after inch of the girthy girl meat. “Ahhh fuck yesssss~” Jinx threw her head back, savouring the warm, slippery feeling of Ahri’s tongue massaging her shaft. Her hips bucked forward, pushing more and more of her cock down the kitsune’s throat, making her gag more as she struggled to swallow Jinx’s long dick. Her hands tightened on Ahri’s hair, her hips thrusting back and forth, pushing her cock deeper down Ahri, moaning as she thrusted.

“Mmmmmm mmhhmhmmm mhhhmmm mmh mm!” Barely able to grasp for air, Ahri pushed against the lunatic’s hold, hoping to break free and breathe. Even now, every breath was invaded by the intense smell Jinx’s body gave off; musky yet coated in a delectable layer of lust and horniness. It was horrid, yet addicting, and as she thrusted her cock into her mouth and felt her eyes water, she felt utterly amazed. It had been long since anyone had used her as a cock sleeve, and now she was blessed with an incredible specimen. Her tongue lapped the pre cum oozing from the tip, the salty, yet sweet icing was the perfect sample, but also a deadly treat for her craving.

“What’s that? I should push you onto your back and fuck you silly?” Jinx’s smile grew wider and wider as she moaned out loud, her dick pulsing as she neared closer to her climax. “First, I’mma... need you to... s-swallowwww~” Thrusting forward one more time, the lunatic let out a long drawn out moan as her back arched, pushing her cock as deep into Ahri’s mouth as it could. Her dick began spurting warm spunk down the kitsune’s throat, all the while Ahri struggling to take her full load, leading to some cum escaping out the corner of her mouth, entangled with her saliva. She gagged against her cock, before being released, coughing and struggling for air. Her face was a mess, covered in drool, sweat, cum, tears and ruined makeup.

“Aghahhh… you fucking bitch…” Wiping the mess away from her mouth, she grabbed hold of the bluenette, throwing her onto the bed, before crawling on top, their cocks pressed against each other as they were sandwiched between their midriffs. Slipping her tongue into Jinx’s mouth, the two made out, toying with each other as they both tasted the leftover cum inside Ahri’s mouth. Their sloppy kisses came to a halt as Ahri sat up, before lowering her cavern onto Jinx’s cock. Bracing herself, she grinded the tip against her slick folds, drawing out the pleasure, as well as preparing herself to take the bluenette’s monstrous size.

“What’s taking so long?!”

“Let me take my time, I mean look at your size! You could kill a dragon with the size of your dick!” Her hands reached down, softly pressed against the far too flat chest of the girl below, while Jinx held the kitsune’s thighs, before sliding further back and cupping her ass while playing with her tails. “Could you not go for the tails?”

“What, don’t like me playing with you like this kitty?” Guiding her hands further along the fluffy tails, Jinx felt a surge of disappointment as Ahri batted her hands away.

“Only those I like can touch my tails…”

“Awww, and you don’t like me?”

“Fuck you.”

“I bet you want to, don’t you~” as her patience ran thin, Jinx took hold of the kitsune’s hips once more, a mischievous look in her eyes flashed briefly. In an instant, Ahri found her cavern suddenly filled with Jinx’s cock, a loud scream of pleasure left her as she felt herself filled up. “Oooooooooooohhhhhh yesssss~” the bluenette thrusted up, hoping to push her dick deeper into her wet folds, savouring the warm feeling her phallus was surrounded by. “Mmmm, this is sooooo goooooood~”

“Gahhhhhhh… ffffffffffuuuukkkkk youuuuuuu~” Ahri moaned as she raised up from the large shaft, the tip of the cock laid embedded in her pussy as she rose up for a moment. She slammed back down, taking more of the cock this time, nearly reaching the base as she sat on Jinx’s lap. The two were engulfed in pleasure, Ahri feeling filled up more than ever before while Jinx was enthralled by how tight, how warm, how wet the kitsune was. “How are you so goddamn big~”

“Ughh, how are you so fucking tight~” They moaned in sync, feeling each others orgasms approaching. Ahri bounced on her cock fast, barely able to think further than satisfying her lust. Her hand reached down to her dick, stroking it while she rode Jinx with incredible vigour. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, YES FUCKKKKK!!” Holding the kitsune in place, the bluenette felt her body tighten as she arched off the mattress, her dick deep in Ahri’s pussy as it began to throb, releasing load after load of cum into her cavern, filling her with warm white spunk. Her orgasm rocked through her body, her body sweating as she moaned out loud, feeling weak as she felt her climax wash over her.

“Nghhh, ahhhhhh~” Collapsing onto the lunatic, Ahri felt her body pulse with pleasure as she was filled, her pussy convulsing as her orgasm came. Her dick splattered cum all over the pair, painting their stomachs and tits white, all the while her pussy was leaking warm jizz, trailing down both their inner thighs. The pair were left sweaty messes as they held onto each other, their bodies glistening from their wanton actions. Jinx’s cock slipped out of Ahri’s warm pussy, its now flaccid form resting in between the two. Meanwhile, Ahri’s cock remained hard, and as she stared at the now exhausted girl below, a smirk landed on her face. Her fingers traced over her cum stained body, drawing lines in the white icing. She threw Jinx off the bed, shoving her against a wall, her front pressed against it while her back was pressed against the kitsune.

“W-Wait, how did- where did you get this stamina?”  
“What, were you not ready for this?” Ahri’s smile grew wide and mischievous, her eyes flashing a dangerous mix of devilish hunger, lust and joy. Jinx struggled against her, but was no match against the now extremely horny and angry kitsune, her body glowing slightly in a blue aura. This level of desire was only present when she was feeding; often she lost control and fell deep in her own carnival pleasure. But here, she was in complete control; her mind focused on nothing but one thing.

Fucking the brains right out of this bitch.

“Oh boy, I’m gonna enjoy every moment of this~” Her voice was raspy, filled with thirst, her impatience pulsing through her body as her cock throbbed eagerly, waiting to fill the bluenettes cavern. Her dick was sandwiched between the lunatic’s tight ass, grinding against her cheeks. They stood parallel, Jinx wincing against the warm meat pressed against her butt, while Ahri’s carnivorous look was matched with her viscous movements. Moving close to her ear, she licked at the sweaty skin, before whispering; “You were right. I really want to fuck you~” 

Without warning, she shoved her cock deep into Jinx’s pussy, thrusting deep into her, all 8 inches of her girl meat pushing into her wet folds. The two called out, Jinx pushing against the wall, leaning into the kitsune’s soft body, while Ahri pushed forward, thrusting her dick deeper. She pulled out swiftly, before thrusting back in straight away, never giving a moment for the bluenette to catch her breath. They grinded against each other, relishing in each other's bodies; Jinx lusting over the soft curves and hard thrusts, while Ahri bathed in her small, yet sturdy figure. She held onto her hips tightly, her thrusts wild and without any rhythm.

“Yeah, you like that don’t you bitch~” Ahri moaned in between thrusts, now biting into Jinx’s shoulder, hoping to suppress her moans. In front of her, Jinx was writhing in pleasure, her legs shaking, struggling to stay upright as her cunt burned in pleasure.

“Nghh, fuuuuuck youuuuuu~” She leaned back into Ahri’s shoulder, her loud screams filling the room, along with the sounds of the kitsune’s thrusts. She braced herself against the wall, her hands pushing against it as she bucked back into Ahri’s hips. Her body bounced with each thrust, Ahri’s violent motions pushing her climax closer and closer. Meanwhile, behind her, Ahri was enthralled in pleasure. Jinx’s warm, wet pussy was hugging her hard shaft eagerly, every motion was enveloped in a thick layer of delectable pleasure, her tight cavern only growing tighter as she approached orgasm. Their bodies grew in heat, their legs tired, their moans were loud and intense, Ahri’s cock throbbed eagerly while Jinx’s pussy tightened.

“Oh, fuaaaaaaaakkkkkk!!!!” Jinx’s hands clenched tightly, the pleasure washed over her completely as she reached her climax. Her cunt held onto Ahri’s dick tightly, her legs giving out as she was held up by nothing but the kitsune. Her body felt extremely sensitive, her cunt sending electricity through her entire body all the while her dick began painting the wall in front of her white.

“Oh yes, yes, yes nyahhhhhh~” Letting out one final moan, Ahri began pouring her warm seed into Jinx’s pussy. She pushed into the skinny frame of the bluenette as she rode the waves of her orgasm, her body shaking in pleasure. Feeling the exhaustion take over her, Ahri felt her legs giving in, falling back while pulling Jinx down with her. The two collapsed onto the floor, Jinx laying on top of Ahri, her cock still deep in her pussy. They laid on the floor, their overly sensitive bodies coated in sweat, cum and saliva.

“Wow… what a good kitty~” the bluenette reached behind her, cupping Ahri’s cheek before leaving a soft kiss on her cheek.

“I told you, I’m a fox…” Ahri felt exhaustion like never before, barely able to stand and bring the two of them under the sheets of the bed. Despite her distaste for the lunatic, she cuddled up to her, before feeling her tiredness take over.

“Mmmm, don’t sleep yet…” Jinx said before feeling herself drift off. “Fathands and miss teatime might wake up soon… We gotta show… them… a… lesso...”


	6. Piltover's finest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like the police force budget has gone to waste...

Waking from her sleep, Ahri felt her body sore, her previous activities beginning to take a toll hours later as her dick was tender and sensitive, while her pussy was aching. She groggily woke up, leaning up from the bed, wondering where Jinx went, until the sound of bodies slamming together finally registered.

Her ears twitched as she heard the wanton acts of the criminal, her naked body scattered with beautiful tattoos behind the pink haired police woman, her pants discarded and her ass impaled on Jinx’s incredible cock. She thrusted hard against the law enforcer, her ass rippling with each thrust as their bodies collided, their moans loud and filled with pleasure. Jinx held the woman firmly, hands on her hips as she pushed her cock deep into the pink haired girls cavern, her eyes nearly showing hearts as she was engulfed in sexual pleasure, the sweat dripping down her pale body as she further indulged in her wanton acts.

“Kitty! Oh, you’re- fuck- awake! Perfect time to watch Piltover's finest become the finest sluts!” Ahri stared at the sexual performance before her, her dick now standing tall. “Ugh, fuck yes fat hands, looks like you’ve also got a fat ass as well~” Jinx said, before slapping the other girls ass. A sharp squeal came from the pink haired girl, her face twisted in pain and pleasure. “What’s this Vi? You’re even making pig noises?” Another slap and thrust, and along came another squeal, Vi now barely able to contain her noises of pleasure. Her inner thighs were soaked, drenched in delectable girl cum, dripping down to the floor below.

As if she was stuck in a trance, Ahri didn’t even notice her hand already taking a gentle hold of her cock, alongside one of her tails softly stroking her shaft. Her hand began pumping up and down as she sat on the edge of the bed, her breath becoming more ragged as she indulged in her self-pleasure. Her hand and tail moved up and down her thick cock slowly, letting her body warm up from its slumber. She leaned back, her hand resting on the bed as it supported her body. Before long, she was letting out breathy moans, the tip of her dick eliciting pre, lubing her shaft as she continued to masturbate to the scene before her. She brought two tails to her chest, massaging her pink nipples, feeling incredible pleasure as they hardened at the gentle touch.

“Mmmmhhhh, wha…” To the side of the room, the other woman was waking up, her hands and legs still tied to the chair. Her body was slowly gaining its feeling back, her vision returning its focus. She woke up, her head hurting from the trap Jinx laid out. She looked around, seeing the room’s dingy interior, spotty lighting, before noticing the fox lady masturbating on a bed, while her partner was getting fucked senseless by the criminal they were supposed to apprehend. Watching all three of them moan and be overtaken by pleasure was abhorrent, and filled her with disgust. “Wh- Vi, what are you… what the hell is going on here!”

“Ngh- Hey Caitlyn! You’re finally awake~” Jinx said, moaning in the process as she stared at the tied up policewoman. She struggled against her bindings, unable to break free from their tight hold. “Ngha, just wait right… there! I’ll be done with fathands soon~” She flashed her eyes seductively at the sheriff of Piltover, before flashing her eyes back to the fox sitting on her bed. “Mmm, maybe you could help her out~” As Ahri turned to ogle the sheriff, she caught a glimpse of her large breasts exploding out of her top, bouncing around as she tried her best to free herself from the chair. The kitsune continued to stroke her cock in front of Caitlyn, her breathing becoming more and more ragged as she came closer to climax.

Getting up from the bed, Ahri wobbled to the sheriff, cock in hand, throbbing hot as she pressed the tip against Caitlyn’s exposed cleavage. Rubbing her cock faster, she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching. Still trying to break free from the bindings, Caitlyn struggled harder, desperately hoping not to be tainted by the kitsune, alas, her struggles came to a bitter end.

“Hnnggggg~” As Ahri’s head was thrown back, her cock pulsed out warm, sticky cum, painting Caitlyn’s chest in tasty spunk. Rope after rope of delectable semen coated the sheriff of Piltover, splattering over her clothes, the ropes tying her down, her face and her hair, all the while Ahri was squirming from her intense orgasm. As her pleasure died down, she held Caitlyn’s chin, all the while her tails began wiping away the cum. She lapped up her juices off her chest, to Caitlyn’s dismay.

“Ngh, what the fuck…” tilting her head away, Caitlyn’s face was filled with scorn and hatred. Looking at the fox lady from the corner of her eyes, she saw the lust within her. Her warm spunk coating her was already giving off a smell, but unlike anything before, it didn’t fill her with repulsion, rather arousal. “I see Jinx found herself more horny buddies… how’d she get you?”

“Massive cock.”

“Ah…” Caitlyn clicked her tongue, shaking her head in disappointment, before her attention was diverted by a pair of loud moans. Staring at Vi and Jinx, she watched as the criminal buried her cock in deep within Vi, their faces filled with bliss and pleasure. The brawler cried out, her body jolting as she felt each load of cum enter her warm pussy, before collapsing on the floor, dismounting the huge cock. The sheriff of Piltover stared from her chair in disgust, disappointed in her partner. “Goddamnit Vi, pull yourself together!”

“Hi, you reached fathands, sorry I can’t come to the phone right now, I just had sex that made Caitlyn’s fingering feel like bike riding. Please leave a message after the beep!” Jinx laughed as she approached the kitsune and the sheriff. She pushed Ahri aside, forcing her tongue in Caitlyn’s mouth, to her dismay. She shook her head against the lunatic, resisting as much as she could, and ultimately failing.

“Ugh, get off me slut!” Forcing Jinx off her, the sheriff held her head high, hoping to not succumb to the level of depravity of her partner. “What the fuck is wrong with the both of-”

“Shhhhh, you didn’t wait for the beeeeeeep~” Jinx pressed her finger against Cait’s lips, silencing her, before pressing her cock against them. “Ready? Beeeeeeep~” Slamming her cock into her mouth, Jinx was engulfed with the pleasure of Caitlyn’s wet mouth and soft tongue. She held her head and began thrusting rapidly, shoving her hard shaft down the sheriff’s throat. She gagged as she swallowed the huge dick, her eyes watering as she struggled to take the criminal down to her base. She felt her bindings loosen, and as Jinx released her, letting her breathe for a moment, she found herself thrown onto her back. Coughing and struggling for air, Caitlyn stared above her, watching as Jinx dangled her dick over her face, all the while Ahri knelt between her legs. “Hehe, for an uptight bitch, you suck cock like a champ.” Jinx said, thumb tracing over Caitlyn’s soft red lips. Meanwhile, Ahri was relishing the wet lower lips as the tip of her dick traced the outer folds of the cop’s labia.

“Fuck you… both of you! Get off of me!” The cop struggled against the two futas, but it was all for naught. They thrust their cocks forwards, burying them in the busty policewoman’s body, using her as nothing but a cock sheathe. Caitlyn struggled, feeling the hard meat of the two pushing into her holes, her legs shaking and quivering as she felt Ahri’s vigorous pushes, while she gagged on Jinx’s shaft. Despite her distaste for sex, she couldn’t help but find this extremely erotic. Her inner thighs began to grow more and more wet, both from her sweat and her arousal growing higher.

“Heh, I think she’s starting to like it~” Ahri leaned forward, resting her hands on the sheriff’s exposed breasts, grabbing hold of the soft pillows as they swayed with each thrust. Gently kneading the juicy flesh before her, the kitsune was enamoured by how luscious Caitlyn’s body was. Her cavern was tight, eagerly hugging at her hard dick, her velvet walls wet and warm, welcoming her with each thrust, practically begging to be filled.

“Ngh, how are you so good at sucking dick? It’s like you’re cheating on Vi or something! I guess now you are~” Jinx’s hands moved up to Ahri’s, fingers slowly locking as their thrusts matched against each other. Her tongue escaped her mouth, her eyes rolling back as she was enveloped in pleasure. Caitlyn’s tongue gracefully pressed against the hard shaft as best as she could, despite the wild moves the criminal was doing. Her breathing eased, the more she was ravaged, the better the feeling was. Her legs tightened around Ahri’s hips, pulling her closer and pushing her deeper into her cunt. Her hands moved up around Jinx’s hips, pushing up and taking her cock to the base. The two on top moaned out loud, before meeting halfway and making out, lapping at each other’s tongues. They felt their cocks throb, their cores tighten and their bodies begin to give out. Below, Caitlyn’s cavern tightened along with her grips on the two. Her pussy let out her delectable girl cum, staining Ahri’s legs while her body arched up, her back raised off the ground.

The two futanari felt the climax rock through the sheriff of Piltover, leading them to their own orgasms. Their cocks began pouring warm cum into her, filling her mouth and her cavern, painting her walls white with spunk. They moaned into each other’s mouths, their hands intertwining together as they braced against their climaxes. Collapsing on the floor, they laid on either side of Caitlyn; Jinx on the left and Ahri on the right. Their hard shafts, now free from their sheathes, were tender and sensitive, yet remained at full mast. All three were panting, coming down from their sexual high.

“...you two are… fucking horrible…” Caitlyn said, breathing heavily, her hands wiping away the cum from her lips, as well as her partner’s cocks. Her fingers slid across the hard meat, gliding over the glazed tips, bringing the white icing to her mouth. She pulled Jinx on top of her, locking her down with her legs, forcing her cock into her wet pussy. “Again~” She forced the criminal lower into her body, their soft skin grinding against one another as they resumed their wanton acts. Caitlyn grind against the hard shaft, her hands wrapping around Jinx’s neck, lips locked as they fucked one another despite their exhaustion. Sweat dripped from their bodies, hair flying and chests bouncing as they moved in perfect harmony.

Watching on the side was Ahri, her tails wrapping around her body, gently rubbing at her most sensitive areas. Her eyes were fixated on watching the two girls next to her rut like animals, feeling hypnotised at their immense enthusiasm to make one another cum. Their faces scrunched in pleasure, hands clawing at their exposed bodies. The kitsune was so enthralled by what was happening, that she failed to notice the pink-haired girl crawl between her legs.

“Looks like they’re a bit busy…” Vi crawled up between her legs, reaching eye level with the fox woman while her hand rubbed underneath Ahri’s cock, gently massaging her wet cunt. She toyed with her clit, rubbing at the juicy outer folds, before tracing up to the tip of her cock. “And looks like you want some too~” Bending down, the brawler licked the shaft up from the base, over the tip and across her midriff. Her tongue lapped at her nipple, licking the kitsune’s pink areolas while their eyes were locked seductively. 

“Turn around~” Listening to the fox woman, Vi turned around, grinding her ass on Ahri’s cock. Her hips swayed side to side, her soft cheeks sandwiching the girl meat while leaving the kitsune lusting over the brawler’s body. Her hands roamed onto her hips, moving along with her hypnotising dance. Roaming up, her fingers glided across her perfectly toned stomach, feeling her built midriff. They let out soft moans and thirsty breaths, savouring each other’s bodies as well as they could. Ahri pulled her closer, her hands now resting on her wonderful chest while their cheeks rubbed together. “Look at those two…” They turned their heads, watching as Caitlyn now sat on top of the criminal, Jinx lying down on the ground staring at the sheriff’s back as she bounced on her cock. Caitlyn and Vi now stared at each other; the sheriff jumping up and down while Vi grind against the fox woman. 

Thrusting forward, Ahri buried herself within the brawler, pushing her forward and leading her to hold onto Caitlyn’s shoulders. She let out a long moan as she slowly lifted her head, her body bouncing against the kitsune’s hard thrusts. Raising her head, Caitlyn and Vi’s eyes met, their lust and desire clear as day. They pushed their lips together, making out wildly, heads moving from side to side as their tongues clashed together. Saliva left the corners of their mouth as their sloppy kiss grew messier and messier, their grasps on one another tightening as they felt each other filled with cock.

Below the two, Jinx and Ahri were thrusting hard, eager to bury themselves into the women on top. Ahri sat up, pressing her chest into the pink-haired woman’s back, her chest ballooning against her sturdy body. She struggled to thrust up, leaving the work to the brawler as she lowered her cavern onto the kitsune’s phallus. Her hands reached over to Vi’s breasts, before reaching further and barely massaging Caitlyn’s jugs. The pleasure was proving too much, and she simply laid back in the same position Jinx was in. They laid on the floor, hands holding their hips tightly, hoping to keep their hard cocks inside the police women’s cunts. 

All four women moaned in sync with their movements, hands grasped onto one another, sweat landing on the floor as the room was as hot as their bodies. Without warning, Jinx felt her orgasm rock over her; her cock spraying the insides of Caitlyn’s warm cavern white with cum, all the while the criminal let out a sharp moan as she held her cock deep inside the sheriff’s pussy. From her orgasm, Caitlyn felt an immense wave of pleasure wash over her. Her grip on Vi’s body tightened as did her cunt, all the while letting out a long moan in Vi’s mouth. Her body shook intensely, the pleasure becoming too much as she collapsed forward, hoping that the brawler would catch her.

She did, but barely, as her own orgasm rocked through her body. Vi felt the pressure finally release over her, leaving her pussy squirting all over Ahri’s hips and thighs. Her body felt incredible; like waves of warmth radiating from her crotch washing over her entire being. She hit sexual nirvana, leaving her moaning as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her cunt clenched onto the kitsune’s cock, her cavern tightening its hold on Ahri’s shaft, making her moan loudly once more before her cock began pulsing warm cum. Holding onto Vi’s hips tightly, she bucked up deep within her cavern, pouring load after load of jizz into her. Her back arched off the floor, her toes pointing as she came. All four girls rode out their orgasms in a pile of intense moans and cries, their sweat, saliva and cum staining their bodies as their actions came to a halt. Falling on either side of their partners, Caitlyn and Vi felt the warm cum leaking out of their bodies as they rested.

“Hah, Piltover’s finest officers…” Jinx chuckled in between shallow breaths. “I reckon if you just offered your bodies to the criminals they’d walk right into jail~”

“Shut up…” Caitlyn’s resistance remained stalwart, despite the stains of her wanton actions tainting her body. She leaned up, struggling from her sore body. “Cmon Vi, lets leave these girls for now…” Meanwhile Vi was busy making out with the kitsune, resting on a bed of her tails. 

“Mmmmmhmmhmmmm~” Smiling as she made out with Ahri, Vi’s hands roamed around her body, touching her soft skin as she was blessed with her soft tails.

“Mhmmm, looks like I’ve stolen your girlfriend sheriff~”


	7. Even black roses have thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trade of information between Ahri and an ally leads to a different type of payment...

7.  
Her time in Piltover was much too short lived; barely any exploration and adventure took place, and instead a rather extreme amount of sex took place. After her rather enjoyable escapade with the police force and criminals of the state, Ahri was told that it would be best for her to leave. Escorting her to the airship, Vi held her tightly, pressing a tender kiss on her lips as she once again entered the ship and began to leave. The pinkette was pulled away by her jealous girlfriend; Caitlyn staring at the kitsune with a mix of anger and lust. Letting out a wink, and blowing a kiss, Ahri waved goodbye to the two, before disappearing into the airship, and venturing forth once more.

*****  
Arriving at Noxus, Ahri felt unease as she stepped in line to be processed. The borders of the totalitarian state were heavily guarded, and nothing like the inviting gates of its neighbouring nations. Approaching the gates, the guards watched as she handed in her tickets, whatever luggage she had on her, and let her into the cold, concrete city. The dark grey buildings under a grey sky would make for a dull sight, if not for all the guards and soldiers marching through the streets. Watching them move along the road, filling the nation’s citizens with more fear than hope was an unsettling sight for the kitsune. This was most likely not going to be the best tourist destination for her vacation.

That is, if it was a vacation at all…

She arrived at a small book store nestled in the corner of the block, noting the street sign at the front before entering. An empty store counter laid to the side of the room as rows and rows of books flowed through the room. She rang the bell atop the counter, hoping to attract the store owner's attention. A young woman, brown hair neatly tied behind her, with thick rimmed glasses on, stumbled out of a back room, carrying a handful of books with her as made her way to the counter. 

“Oh, sorry… I didn’t think anyone would be coming in today.” The girl chuckled nervously to herself, rubbing the back of her neck as she spoke. “Um, how can I help you?” She looked at Ahri, all the while the kitsune was returning the gaze with a look of mischief. Her eyes filled with lust, a shade of pink flashed before she blew a kiss unto the girl, bringing her under her charm. The spell hit the girl square on the lips, a pink aura flowing over her before disappearing. The mischievous smile grew on Ahri’s face as she leaned in, hoping to bring the girl in for a kiss.

“Before that…” Leaning on the counter, the kitsune’s face laid just before the girls, their lips nearly touching. “We should probably go downstairs~” She gave a wink, before stepping over the counter, reaching for the lever below the table top. Pulling the switch, an escape hatch opened behind the counter, leading to a dimly lit room, connected by many more. Entering the hatch, she was welcomed into a lavish hallway; crimson carpets, maple furniture and pristine paintings. Behind her, the girl dropped down, sealing the hatch behind them. Meanwhile, the sounds of heels clicking moved closer and closer down the hall.  
“Tsk… I believe the last time we met, I said to be more subtle…” A woman scantily clad in purple straps, with a gold crown and purple makeup approached the two. “And here you are, opening up the Black Rose in the middle of the day, for what?”

“Aww, c’mon Leblanc, aren’t you happy to see me?” Ahri skipped forward, hugging the deceiver while she stood surprised. “Plus, it’s not like I don’t have anything to share, I’ve got some news!”

“Yes, I’m aware of all the women you’ve fucked.” Leblanc raised her hand to her head, sighing in disappointment as she pushed herself off of Ahri. “Seriously, I thought I told you to lay low and not attract attention.” She walked down the hallway, the kitsune trailing behind her while the other girl followed at a distance. “And what do I hear? A woman with nine tails not only seduces a general of Demacia and one of the most famous idols of Runeterra, but she also manages to tangle with the arsonist of Piltover and its police force!” They turned into another room; a long room with a long table, chairs strewn along it.

“Um, I also fucked Nidalee… Thought I should bring that up for clarification~” Ahri said, to Leblanc’s dismay. “Also, who’s the new girl? She is absolutely adorable~” She bit her lip as she stared at the woman, watching her timidly stand away from the two. Leblanc waved her hand, before a gust of yellow and purple smoke appeared over the woman. As the smoke dissipated, the woman was gone, and instead a duplicate of Leblanc appeared.

“Look, I’m running out of patience, do you have anything you want to share?”

“Actually…” Ahri pulled out a piece of paper from her chest, and another from her crotch. 

“How depraved…” Leblanc scoffed before taking the notes. Immediately her eyes began to glow as she skimmed over the pages. “These are…”

“Yes, machinery plans, and encoded military messages.” The kitsune sat on the table, playfully kicking her legs as she pulled the deceiver’s clone next to her. “As well as Sona’s tour dates and locations. Just in case you’re a fan of hers.” Grabbing onto Leblanc’s duplicate, she locked her legs around her, brushing her hands over her white, yet violet skin. However, the moment was short lived, as Leblanc had dismissed the clone before Ahri could bury her face into the deceiver’s chest. 

“We need to get these decoded right away, and get our engineers working on these plans.” She brushed over the notes one more time, before heading for the hallway. As she reached the frame, Ahri dashed in front of her, moving swiftly, hoping to stop the deceiver in her tracks. “The notes you’ve given will ensure your reward; a reward I will give once I deliver the information.” She moved to the side, only to yet again be stopped by Ahri. “Look, I don’t want to have to chain you to the wall, but I will if I have to.”

“Ooooh, I like the sound of that~” the kitsune began rubbing at the exposed parts of Leblanc’s body, starting from her hands and moving to her shoulder blades, massaging them softly before descending down her torso, drifting over her exposed midriff and to her waist. “You’re so tight, how much have you been working?”

“I’m not a cheap Demacian whore, you can’t just-” she cut herself off as Ahri pushed her body into her back, the feeling of the kitsune’s hard bulge beneath her red kimono pressing against her ass filled her with curiosity. From what she heard about Ahri, it would be a shame to pass up such an opportunity. “Show it to me~” She turned around, lifting up the kitsune’s kimono, revealing all 8 inches of her shaft. Her fingers wrapped around the warm phallus, gently massaging the appendage as her other hand gently played with her balls. “How did you get it?”

“I drank some tea from this old lady and poof, grew a dick…” Ahri leaned against the wall, her breathing becoming more laboured as the deceiver toyed with her body. She stepped away from the wall, and sat back on the table, spreading her legs while her finger curled up, calling for Leblanc to take her. She moved in between the kitsune’s legs, her hands delicately massaging her cock.

“If it disturbs you, I can always remove it…”

“What the- no, I like having it!” Ahri watched in awe as Leblanc pumped her hand over her cock, skillfully stroking her manhood with the grace and elegance of a true seductress. “Wow, you’re so good at this… Seems like I know how Jarvan was defeated by you~”

“Hush, I’m only doing this to understand this magic more.” Leblanc stared ahead, eyeing nothing but Ahri’s cock, intrigued by the throbbing feeling in her palms. Her hands played with the penis with grace and care, her motions more akin to one studying more than one pleasing. She moved all around the hard cock; her tip, her shaft, her sack; her fingers graced every area of the kitsune’s crotch. “It’s incredible if I do say so myself. It’s like it has an aphrodisiac constantly pulsing~”

“You know, if you want to suck it, you can~” Leblanc didn’t even acknowledge the kitsune, instead her eyes were completely fixated on her cock. Both hands were gently pumping her shaft, the glistening precum glazing her fingers, shining in the light as it coated her dick. The deceiver could smell the arousal, not just from Ahri but herself. Her pussy grew more wet as she was drawn into Ahri’s lust. Kneeling on her foot, she began to grind her cunt on her heel, disappointed by the small layers of clothing blocking her from any real pleasure. She bit her bottom lip, desperately hoping to remain composed. Ahri brought her hand down, cupping Leblanc’s cheek, feeling her warm face filled with flustered arousal. “Aww come on, just do it already~” It seemed that her touch brought her back to reality, because Ahri found her hands shackled to the table. Her legs remained spread, all the while she struggled against her chains. 

“Hah, don’t think you can take advantage of me. Do you forget who I am?” Leblanc stood up in between the kitsune’s legs, grabbing hold of her cock, and squeezing tightly. Ahri winced, her face scrunched up, all the while Leblanc watched proudly, their faces mere inches away. The deceiver relished in the kitsune’s look; moments ago she held power over her, now Leblanc stood in charge. “I’d rather not sully the boardroom, I don’t believe Swain would like his mahogany smelling like cum. Lets take this back to my room~” With a flash of purple and yellow, Ahri found herself strewn to the roof of the room, while her legs were chained to the floor. Beyond this, looking around, she saw the large royal purple bed, the great wardrobe with its large mirror next to it, and a dark wooden desk filled with scattered pages.

“Is this your room?” 

“Of course. What, were you expecting more whips and chains?” Leblanc laughed, moving to the small side table next to her bed, pouring herself a glass of wine. She sipped on her glass, all the while slowly unhinging the leather straps strewn over her. The dim, orange light painted over the deceiver’s lavish body, coating her pale, purple body with vibrancy, curling past her luscious curves as she stepped forward. Her nipples stood hard upon their soft mounds as she stepped closer back to the kitsune. She took another sip of wine, before kissing Ahri, forcing the alcohol into her mouth. The sour, yet sweet flavor of the drink coated Ahri’s tongue, all the while it was played with by the deceiver’s own. The red liquid spilled out of their mouths, tainting their chins and dripping down their necks. “What do you think?”

“Tacky, weak and not at all what I was expecting~” Ahri licked her lips, thirsty for more. “Your room that is; the wine was actually really good.” She eyed Leblanc’s body with a lustful gaze, eager to ravage her the moment she was set free. For months now she had worked with the black rose, and ever since she met their leader, her mind was filled with depravity. Not for her figure or beauty, but rather her skillset. “What happened to your clone?”

“I figured she would only… distract you from our previous discussion.” Leblanc began pouring the wine over Ahri’s body, watching it trail past her breasts, stomach and legs. 

“Well… We’re not having that talk now are we~” Staring into the kitsune’s eyes, the deceiver saw nothing but depraved lust, and an eager energy for experimentation. They smiled mischievously at one another, before a cloud of smoke shrouded Leblanc. She reappeared, with an identical duplicate at her side. “Fuck, you gotta teach me that~” The two Leblanc’s sandwiched the kitsune; one in the front while the other stood behind. They pressed their bodies against Ahri’s, grinding their soft skin against hers. The kitsune felt their soft skin against her own, their lavish bodies blessing her with every move. She made out with the Leblanc in the front, all the while the twin behind her gently kissed her nape and neck. She grinded her cock against the deceiver, struggling against her bindings, hoping to sate her thirst as much as she could. The pair began to descend her body, licking at her skin, tasting the mix of sweat and wine. A simple wave of Leblanc’s hand, and Ahri found herself tied to the bed, laying on her back as the two deceivers were in between her legs, laying on their stomachs as they stared at Ahri’s body. Their hands prodded at the kitsune’s cunt and cock, watching her grow more and more wet. “You’re both so hot~”

“Shall we begin?” Leblanc said as she turned to her twin.

“Lets~” her clone said, taking Ahri’s cock into her mouth, all the while eyeing her twin. Watching her clone delve into her sexual acts, Leblanc went lower, lapping at Ahri’s warm, wet folds. Ahri let out a long, deep moan, her back arching off the bed as she writhed against the contact. Her hands and feet eagerly pulled against the chains, letting her bend but never fully contract. Her knees bent, her calves held against the Leblancs’ shoulders as she shuddered against their tongues. The deceiver savoured her juices, loving the way her pussy dripped honey all over her tongue, while her dick leaked pre from the tip. She relished in the salty, yet sweet flavor; loving how each lick of either area would make the kitsune pull against the chains, thirsty for more. They pulled away, climbing up to Ahri’s scrunched up face, to her disappointment.

“Wha- Why did you stop?” The two magicians laid on either side of Ahri, their heads propped up by their elbows. They watched as Ahri squirmed underneath them, relishing her looks of hunger, watching her squeeze her thighs together, watching as she desperately begged for release. “P-please, I was sooooo close~” Her cock stood high in the air, twitching and throbbing while glistening in saliva, sweat and cum. Leblanc took hold of Ahri’s chin, turning her head and bringing their lips together. Ahri tasted her own juices on her lips, desperately making out with the deceiver, before she pulled away and made out with the other. Leblanc’s hand trailed down the kitsune’s body, landing back onto the hard shaft. She began stroking the tender phallus, enjoying the muffled moans as she moaned into her twin’s mouth. The deceiver’s clone watched as Leblanc toyed with Ahri’s body, and joined in, bringing her hand down and stroking alongside her. “Yessssss, god please keep going~”

Their hands sped up, pumping at her cock faster and harder, stroking wildly as their hands slipped slightly from the stains of their depravity. Ahri began thrusting her hips upwards, her back arching up as she pushed herself more into their hands. Her body was sandwiched between the two voluptuous women, her chest bouncing as she pushed herself closer to orgasm. Releasing Leblanc from the kiss, Ahri’s head leaned back into the pillow underneath, biting her lip as her eyes rolled back into her head.

“Nghhhhh, ahhhhhh~” Sharply inhaling one more time, the kitsune’s dick began releasing rope after rope of white spunk all over the trio. She moaned out loud as her cock released its warm cum all over her body, sticking to her stomach as it landed. The two Leblanc’s watched eagerly as their arms were coated in the white syrup, eagerly enjoying the blissful look on Ahri’s face as she reached her orgasm. Her breathing was heavy and shallow, her warm breath sticking to the air as the room grew hotter and hotter, her body like a heater underneath the two magicians. She watched tiredly as they raised their hands to their mouths, eagerly lapping at the cum stained on their hands. They brought their hands to each other’s mouths, lapping at the other’s arms, all the while slowly closing the distance over the kitsune. They stared deep into each other’s eyes while cleaning the cum off each other, before pressing their lips together, licking the white liquid off each other’s mouths. Releasing each other from their tender kiss, the pair turned to watch Ahri ogle them as her cum bridged between them, entangled with their saliva. 

“What? Do you find my… relationship disturbing?” Staring ahead, the kitsune was in a trance, barely able to respond as she was taken in by their beauty.

“Of course not. Actually, if you could, make another me, I’d love to fuck my own pussy~”

“The language from this one… We should clean it with soap.”

“I’ve got something better to keep her quiet~” Leblanc moved to Ahri’s head, giving her a soft and tender kiss, before turning around and sitting on top of her, her ass in clear view for the kitsune to see. Leblanc’s hands rested on Ahri’s soft chest while her knees rested next to the kitsune’s arms as she wiggled her toned cheeks on top of her face. The chains on her hands and legs disappeared, letting Ahri reach out to the magician before her. Rather than being held down by the golden bindings on her hands and legs, now two Leblancs pressed their bodies against her; one at her head and the other at her legs, grazing her wet pussy over her aching cock. As she looked up, staring at the thick booty of the deceiver, one thought was running through her head. In fact, it was the same thought her clone was thinking.

“We have such a great ass don’t we~” The Leblanc at her legs said. She moved her wet cunt away from her cock, and instead sandwiched it between her asscheeks. Grinding against the throbbing meat, Leblanc’s hands fell forward, holding her twins as she felt the pleasure building up.

“You really do~” Ahri’s hands spread the deceiver’s cheeks, revealing the tight pucker. She eyed the hole, surprised at its rather clean appearance. Drawing closer and closer, she moved her head deeper between the perfect pillows before…

“Ahhhh, yessss~” Leblanc threw her head back as she grinded her ass against Ahri’s tongue, loving the feeling of the wet strokes against her hole. She moved back and forth, letting the rubbing grow more intense as her eyes closed intensely. She clenched her ass tightly, sandwiching the kitsune’s face, making sure she could do nothing but eat her ass. Meanwhile, in front of Leblanc, the deceiver’s twin crossed her legs, resting her feet on Ahri’s stomach as she stopped grinding against her cock. Aligning her pucker against the dick, she braced herself as she brought her ass down on the cock.

“Mmmmmphhhh~” The twin bit her lower lip as she felt her butt filled with the throbbing appendage. She bounced up and down, her feet remaining on Ahri’s midriff as her chest bounced wildly. Her head rolled side to side in a circle as she was overcome with pleasure, the feeling of having her ass pounded brought stars to her eyes. Underneath the two, Ahri was busy savouring the taste of Leblanc, while also enjoying her tight hole. She bucked her hips and head up, plunging both her tongue and cock deep into the deceiver’s asses. They moaned loudly, Leblanc’s clone’s feet raising up as she slipped backwards slightly, only to be caught by the deceiver herself. Her tongue opened up, lapping at her soft feet, from her soles to her toes. It was profoundly strange, yet erotic as all hell, and the arousal bulding up within the two shot up higher than ever.

“Mmmmm, fuck we must do this more often~” Leblanc said to her twin as she had her feet licked.

“Nghhh, maybe we can get a cock of our own. I’d love to plow your ass~” Leblanc moaned, letting her twin rest her calves on her shoulders. Ahri watched from below, her body pushing as deep within the deceiver as she could, her release coming closer and closer. “Nghhh, yessss, oh fuck… Yessssss~” Her hands clenched on her twin’s legs tightly as Leblanc felt her climax wash over her. Her ass tightened, her pussy felt hot and sensitive as she rode the waves of her orgasm. A long moan was freed from her mouth as she savoured the feeling of Ahri’s tongue.

“Gahhh, yesss just like- Nyahhhh~” Her twin too reached her climax, sitting on the cock one more time before she felt her body tighten, shaking as she reached sexual nirvana. Her pussy ached, her sensitive body making her moan loudly, the sweat flying off her body. Her hands held onto the bedsheets below her tightly, her face scrunched up as she fell back.

“Mmmmpghh Nmmgmppphhpmmm~” Silenced by the deceiver’s behind, Ahri moaned into her ass as she felt her dick pulse her warm cum deep into Leblanc’s ass. She came, gripping onto her soft thighs as she bucked her hips up deeply into her ass, loving the way it held tightly around her cock. A thick load was shot up into the deceiver, the white liquid dripping out of the hole and down Ahri’s cock. The two Leblanc’s fell off the kitsune as they came down from their orgasms, cuddling into her arms as they felt their sexual gratification with their ass. Cuddling up next to Ahri, Leblanc made out with her while her twin plunged a finger into her ass, jolting for a moment before pulling it out and licking the white liquid, and then disappearing.

“Mmmm, I love tasting myself on your lips~” She rubbed her nose on Ahri’s as they made out.

“I think I’d love the taste of myself too~”

“Remind me to give you the clone spell… you know, as thanks for the information earlier.”

“Mmm, later… let’s just sleep for now…” Ahri said, before drifting off to sleep.


	8. Nine times Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After aiding the black rose, Ahri receives a much desired gift; one that gives her more than she bargained for...

Waking up to an empty bed, Ahri stretched under the covers as they shielded her nude body from the light. Rolling to the edge of the bed, the pristine gold sheets hugged her body well, hanging over her curves as she stood, her ankles and wrists sore from the chains. Now without a nude magician crawling over her, the kitsune took the time to admire Leblanc’s lavish living quarters. Accentuated with its gold and purple linings, the room was decadent with high-class furnishings, like dark mahogany tables, and glass cabinets with shimmering jewelry. For a highly secretive leader, she gave a lot of trust to a woman whose relationship had only recently graduated from work to sexual. 

In fact, the lackluster security came to a head when exploring round the room while the bed covers trailed over her body, Ahri saw an open book on Leblanc’s study desk. Dimly lit by the desk’s oil lamp, the kitsune began reading the pages out of sheer curiosity. Opened to a bookmarked page, Ahri’s fingers glided over the worn book.

“Hmmmmm, a series of spells…” Ahri read each line, intrigued by the vast variety of spells available to the deceiver. It was strange that with all this power, she resigned herself to deception and manipulation. With the spells and resources at her disposal, it was a wonder why a war with Demacia was even taken, when conquering it now was more than feasible. Reading over the spells, she saw many that seemed rather… strange. “Charm spell? Wonder how much stronger it would be to mine. Youthful stamina; now that’s something I could use against her.” Ahri continued to read, amused that the deceiver had a spell that could make her staff vibrate. “Oh Leblanc, how depraved you really are.” She stopped laughing at the sight of a spell that piqued more than just her interest. Reading further and further, she locked the door, hoping that Leblanc wouldn’t return any time soon.

*****  
“Aaaaaaannnnnnddddd… Hyuh!” Hoping to channel the magical energy within her, Ahri threw her hand out, her mind set on casting the spell as she stood in the middle of a white chalk-drawn circle. But alas, the spell failed, leaving the kitsune holding a spellbook, frustrated and rather disappointed. “Ugh, god how do you do it Leblanc?” Again and again, she threw her hand out, following the techniques to casting the spell, hoping her way of channeling would lead to her goal, but no matter how many times she tried it, she only succeeded in looking stupid. She scanned the page much more thoroughly, this time noticing a strange asterisk at the bottom.

_‘Ahri, I know you’re going to snoop around, so to make life easier, use the potion in the top drawer instead of trying to be stupid with your magic. It won’t work, trust me. -Leblanc.’_ Opening the top drawer, Ahri found a small vial of purple liquid with slight gold streaks. Knowing this was Leblanc; a woman known for deception and trickery, the kitsune knew wholeheartedly to not drink the vial. As she stared at it, and even took a smell, flashes and images of Leblanc appeared in her mind. An insatiable urge overcame her, now fixated on nothing but drinking the vial.

“She really is the queen of manipulation huh…” Without hesitation she drank the vial, swallowing all the liquid in the bottle. For a while, nothing; not a single tingle flowed through her body. She stood, waiting for the potion to take its effect, and was disappointed when standing, not a single effect took place. Frustrated, she threw the flask across the room, watching it shatter as it slammed against the wall. As the glass shards hit the floor, Ahri felt a pain in her chest, like a swirling storm was building. Smoke began shrouding her vision, a thick cloud of purple and gold surrounded her body, and for a moment it was like she was gone from the world. She came back to her senses, the clouds gone with her on her hands and knees. Wobbling back up, Ahri braced herself against the bed frame, only to be startled at the sight before her.

Another Ahri, also bracing herself against the bed frame stared back at her. She too was scantily clad in her own bed sheet covers, hugging her curves with grace and elegance. The two locked eyes, their bright yellow gaze meeting one another, the pair scanning one another as they stepped closer. With heart beating fast and hard, heavy breaths and curiosity running side by side with their anxiety, the two stepped closer, reaching out their hands ready to make contact. A sudden thud next to the pair rang through the room, snapping them out of their daze. Turning to the side, they watched as another woman leaned against the desk. Another Ahri, also draped in bedsheets sat atop the desk, turning her head and meeting both their gazes. 

“W-wait, what the fuck…” Ahri watched as her duplicates stared at each other in fear, unsure why there were three of them. “Why two of you? I thought Leblanc could only have one duplicate…” Their eyes wandered back to the book, all diving for it as it laid in the middle of the triangle they formed. They read the page, realising they missed an even finer print.

_‘P.s, do not drink the whole bottle. It’s not refined, and I don’t know what will happen when you drink it.’_

“Well, I mean from the looks of it, this doesn’t seem so bad.” Ahri stepped in between her duplicates, looking from side to side as she admired their beauty. This was nothing like looking in a mirror; walking around her clones revealed to her curves she never knew she had. Stepping behind herself, she admired her pristine body, her luscious butt and soft tails. And as she turned around, she watched as her other duplicate was doing the same to her. “You know what, from the looks of this, it looks like we got more than we bargained for~” She stepped closer to the twin in front of her, pressing her breasts into her back. Her hands reached for her arms, gliding up as she gently kissed her nape. 

Ahri moaned at the touch she was being given. The soft and gentle kisses on her back, as well as the gentle rubbing of her hands was incredible, and done in a way only she could give. This was no other girl, no stranger, no guru of sex. This was herself, pleasuring her in a way that she had craved for. Feeling her own body grind against her back, stopped only by two thin layers of cloth made her hornier than ever, with her dick outline as de facto proof.

“Mmmhmmhmmm, I love what you’re doing~” Reaching behind, she cupped the kitsune’s waist, swaying her hips from side to side, letting her grind her ass against her twin’s cock. The two moved in tandem, perfectly matching each other's sway as they explored each other’s bodies. Turning her head, she saw the third Ahri moving in front of her, seemingly jealous of the display of affection before her.

“You didn’t forget about me did you?” Walking in front of her, the kitsune placed her hands onto her duplicate’s hips as she was nuzzled by the other Ahri. Watching the two touch and caress one another only made her more heated than ever.

“Of course not babe~” The two pressed their mouths together, entranced by their skill in kissing. Their tongues moved gracefully against one another as they tasted their soft lips. As hands roamed around their bodies, the sheets fell to the floor, leaving all three women in their pure beauty. Sandwiched between two fox ladies, Ahri’s cock grinded against her twin’s shaft while her asscheeks sandwiched the other warm, pulsing dick. They pushed against one another, eager to explore their bodies from angles they never thought they could. Releasing the kiss, Ahri pushed her twin away, a strand of saliva connecting the two as they stared into each other’s bright yellow eyes, panting heavily with lust. “Fuck, I’m such a good kisser~”

“Let me try~” Ahri’s head was turned to the side, only for her lips to meet the twin behind her. She reached over her head, reaching behind to cup Ahri’s neck as they tenderly kissed. Tongues danced together as they moaned as one, their movements in sync like they knew what the other was going to do before they did it. They released their kiss once more, with a heavy and loving sigh of relief from the two, all the while Ahri was staring at the spectacle before her. She moved forward, moving her head past the duplicate in the middle, and went straight for her clone’s lips. It proved difficult to kiss her twin from their position with Ahri in the middle, but in the end it only fueled their lust. Turning their heads, they invited their triplet into their kiss. Now all three were making out with one another, mouths open as their tongues eagerly lapped up what they could. Their three-way kiss was sloppy, saliva escaping down their chins and all over their cheeks, but they couldn’t care either way. It only made things hotter for them as the stains of their wanton acts painted their cream faces.

“mmmmhmmm, you’re both so hard~” The Ahri sandwiched between the two futanari slipped away from their grasp, before kneeling and taking hold of their cocks. Her hands wrapped around her duplicate’s cocks, her fingers daintily caring for the sensitive shafts. The other two continued making out, wrapping their hands around each other’s necks and waists, their boobs pressing together as if she was pressed against a mirror. 

“L-lets sit down~” Ahri pulled her twin over to the bed, sitting her down and joining alongside her, all the while her duplicate was kneeling on the floor, staring at her own body. No matter how many times she looked at herself, she couldn’t help but feel an ignition of lust deep within herself. Whenever she looked at her luscious chest, perfect curves, thick cock or moist pussy, she felt herself grow hornier and hornier, and as she stroked both of their cocks, the kitsune was more eager than ever to have sex with herself. Staring at Ahri’s shaft, the kitsune felt her cunt grow more and more wet as she thought about how it would feel to have herself deep within her, and as she watched the pre escape from the tip, she threw all restraint from her mind, and wrapped her lips over the tip.

“Ohhhh, yessss~” Ahri smiled as she made out with her clone, panting and moaning while her hands cupped her cheeks. Her duplicate’s tongue on her cock was mind-blowing; her delicate motions and slippery mouth graced her shaft with love and care. The kitsune’s head bobbed up and down, taking the dick from tip to base, slipping down her throat and coating her mouth in a layer of precum, just as her mouth coated the cock in saliva. “Mmm, I suck dick so well~” Ahri’s hand rested on Ahri’s head, pushing her down deeper onto her dick. Releasing her lips from her twin’s, the kitsune threw her further up the bed, until her face was aligned with her cock. “Let me show you~” 

“Mmm, fuck yessss~” Ahri moaned as she laid strewn against the bed, her twin’s head tilted as she took her cock into her mouth. The two fox women were moaning, one with muffled cries of pleasure and relief while the woman above her clenched the sheets below, moaning and panting loudly from her twin’s deepthroating. Feeling her shaft being gently stroked with a velvet tongue led her to mimic her actions, sucking on her twin's cock the way her dick was being cared for. With one hand on the duplicate’s thigh above, and one hand on the duplicate’s head below, Ahri’s thrusts above and below grew more and more rapid, eagerly taking more of her clone’s cock down her throat as she pushed her own more into Ahri’s mouth. “Mmmm, Ahri, yes just like-” Ahri clenched down on the bed sheets, her mouth strung open as she moaned loudly, crying out in pleasure as she felt her throbbing cock being lapped up. Her body was like fire, pulling at the soft sheets below, before her dick began pulsing. “Ahriiiiiii, nyahhh~” Thrusting her cock forwards once more, her dick began releasing warm spunk into her duplicates mouth, filling her with the delectable sexual juices.

Swallowing load after load of cum in her mouth, Ahri savored the taste of her twin, loving the warmth painting over her tongue. Behind muffled moans and extreme inhales, Ahri’s eyes widened as her body tensed, her hand pulling at her duplicate’s hair as her cock began releasing her cum. Finally releasing the cock from her mouth, Ahri moaned out loud as she sat up on the bed, forcing her shaft down Ahri’s throat as she came, her white semen being dumped into her twin like she was nothing more than a slut. Looking into her eyes, she watched the woman below eyes, filled with tears as she struggled to breathe against the intense deepthroating. Releasing her cock from her mouth, she coughed loudly, drool and cum leaking from the corner of her mouth as the slippery cock glistened in the same juices.

“Ugh, oh fuck that was so hot~” Ahri wiped the depravity from her mouth with her arm, before standing up and pushing her twin down on the bed, straddling her as she began to greedily make out with her, forcing her to taste her own cum. Watching them make out next to her, Ahri caught her breath as her orgasm died down, her body like a fire that was desperate not to extinguish. Watching the two make out sloppily with saliva and semen escaping their mouth only brought her libido back to excitement, her dick nearly fully erect. Sitting crossed legged on the bed, Ahri’s hand went down between her crotch, stroking her sensitive phallus while watching her clones seductively fuck. Her tails crawled to her front, circling her own chest, gracing her hard nipples. Her eyes were fixated on the two kitsunes before her, staring with pure lust. Her tails wandered forth, gently gliding over the two with grace and surprise. Feeling the soft tails move across their cream bodies and soft curves, both Ahri’s turned to the side, pulling in their triplet to their side. Their kisses trailed over her legs, their lips softly pressing over her calves and thighs, their tongues licking at her luscious skin, desperate to indulge in every part of their mirrored body. Past her thick thighs, sliding up her toned abdomen, both Ahris began licking her hard nipples, gently nibbling the tender flesh while their heads were cupped by their clone’s soft hands. 

“Nghhh, wait…” She pushed them off, staring at the Ahri to her right. Her fingers held her duplicate’s chin softly, her thumb gently wiping her glazed lips as they moistly glistened in the candlelight. “I haven’t had anything to taste yet… and you haven’t been on the receiving end~” Her hand slipped down, her head descending as her tongue stuck out, licking the tip of her cock. Her tongue swirled around, playing around with her twin's body, giving her immense pleasure. A heavy breath escaped Ahri’s mouth as she felt the soft muscle against her dick, her head thrown back as she was eager to make out with the kitsune crawling up behind her. “Heh, why don’t you go fuck yourself?” Ahri said, eyes staring up at the two as her doppleganger’s cock was in her mouth.

“Oh, I intend to~” Ahri said as her cock was sandwiched between her body and her twin’s hips, eager to begin plunging herself deep within her own pussy. Holding her waist, she lifted her clone up between her legs, her dick throbbing hard as it slipped against her wet slit. The pair moaned at the touch of one another, the kitsune’s body going tense as her dick was sucked and her cunt was toyed with. 

“Then hurry up and do it~” Without a single ounce of hesitation, Ahri sat on the cock below her, plunging the kitsune’s girl meat into her warm, wet cavern. Her hands clenched tightly on the fox woman’s hair before her as she felt herself filled with her own cock. Her body bounced up and down, her hips gyrating and swaying as she fucked her twin, the two moaning and holding onto one another tightly. Her moist cunt squelched with each bounce, her juices splashing free from her warm cavern all over the kitsune’s thighs. Feeling her own cock in her cunt was immensely erotic, and only made her jump faster and harder, her soft chest swaying with each motion, all the while the Ahri behind was moaning loudly while the Ahri in front was gagging and struggling to suck her dick. Her eyes teared as her clone’s large shaft was thrusted down her throat, her tongue eagerly slobbering over her throbbing meat. Savoring the taste, she was forced to abruptly sit up, before her tongue was graced with her twin's own as it invaded her mouth. “T-This is- isn’t enough... I… I need moreeee~” Wrapping her legs around her twin, she sandwiched herself between her two clones, making out with both of them as she moaned from their touches.

“I think I’m in the wrong position here~”

“No, we just gotta get a little… creative~” Ahri pulled her duplicate’s dick down, grinding it against the cock plunging into her pussy. In an instant, She felt herself more full than ever, her cunt stretching as she took both her clones’s dicks into her pussy. The three let out an intense cry, their hands holding the soft, cream skin of their counterparts as their bodies grinded together. Ahri’s chest sandwiched against her twins, ballooning to their sides while her twin’s pair was pushing into her back. They moved in tandem, eager to push their pleasure further and further, their moans and grunts becoming more animal and instinctive as they felt their pleasure building. Their cocks grinded against one another within her tight pussy, their shafts coated in the delectable girl juices, leaving them crying out for one another.

“Oh yes, oh fuck, oh yessss~” Ahri’s voice was reaching high and loud, her cries echoing through the room as she held onto her twin, pushing her hips up with no real thought or rhythm. Her hands took hold of her twins arm, just as her cock moved against her doppleganger’s. The two were moving swift and hard, eager to fulfil their own lusts as much as the kitsune bouncing between them. “Oh shit, oh fuckkk… AhriiiiiiI~” Her body tensed, her hands clutched tightly, bracing herself against the waves of pleasure and relief as her dick began releasing its warm cum into Ahri’s pussy, painting her inner walls white and coating both shafts in delectable spunk. Her head rested on the kitsune’s shoulders as her dick let out her remaining cum, her body glistening and bathing in the lamp light. She collapsed back down on the bed, as her cock left her duplicate’s snatch, all the while her two clones continued to fuck with reckless abandon.

With her hands wrapped around her body, and her teeth biting on her twin’s neck, Ahri thrusted upwards, holding on as the pleasure within her was slowly coming to a peak. Her cock pushed into her cavern, pushing the cum within her pussy down her shaft and legs. Meanwhile Ahri was moaning and bouncing from the hard and intense thrusts from below. Her legs and arms wrapped around her twin tightly as she felt her twin’s dick and cum leaving her body. Her hands gripped at her hair, pulling it tightly, while her cunt held onto Ahri’s shaft eagerly. 

“Yes, yes, I’m so- I’m about to… to… Nyahhhh~” Ahri felt her body shake with pleasure as her pussy squeezed her dick tightly, her orgasm rocking through her body with a loud cry. Her eyes closed, her mouth gaped open and her back arched back, nearly falling back, and held up only by her twin grabbing hold, continuing to fuck her without any rest. Her body was far too sensitive; she felt every atom in the air flow around her hot, exhausted body, every drop of sweat roll down her body, and every thrust plunged deep within her like it was moving in slow motion.

“Ahri… Ahri yessss… Yesss Ahriii- aaaaahhhhhh~” Thrusting forward once more, Ahri’s throbbing cock let out her cum deep into her own womb, painting her folds white while they held onto each other, moaning while she rode the waves of pleasure. She sat as still as possible, her body shaking in ecstasy, before collapsing forward, landing on both the women below her. Her dick slipped out of her wet pussy as they laid together, bathing in their pleasure and release, sweat, hair and tails all entangling together. The room was filled with nothing but shallow breaths and heavy pants, all three kitsunes simply laid together, in a warm pile together, with cum pouring out of the middle’s pussy.

“Mmmm, that was incredible.” Ahri smiled as she stared at the two above her, her hands wiping away the hair from their faces. Staring into her own eyes, with bliss and relief filled within them brought her immense pleasure. She leaned up, pressing a gentle kiss on her doppleganger’s lips.

“Mmmhmmmhmm, you were incredible~” Ahri said in between kisses with her twin below her. Resting in between the two, the kitsune relished the soft, supple skin pressing below and above her. She rolled out between them, letting the two entangle and kiss softly while she watched from the side.

“I hope it felt as good for you two as it did for me.” Ahri said as she rolled off her twin to the side, panting softly as she laid in her arms. Her body grew tired, like waves of exhaustion finally crashed into her. 

“Trust babe, if you felt even half of what I felt, I think you would be more than happy~” the three giggled haphazardly as they kissed and talked to one another freely. Their hands, legs and tails continued to roam their bodies, all three still admiring their own forms. “I don’t know how long this potion lasts, maybe we should keep making the most of it?” Ahri laughed at her doppleganger’s proposal, feeling her cock harden once again. She turned her on her back, before climbing on top behind her. "I mean, if you think you can keep up with yourself~"

“Fuck, I'm such a slut~” She pulled her other duplicate behind her, swaying her ass side to side. She thrust forwards, a long and loud moan escaping the two. 

“God, I really am irresistible~” Ahri moaned, ogling her twin’s shapely behind, before plunging herself deep into her own ass.


	9. Fortune doesn't favour fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being forced on an arduous quest, Ahri finds a way to make the journey across the ocean a little more interesting...

“Ahri!” The door slammed open, swinging wide as the deceiver returned to the room, holding the intel given to her in one hand, with complete disregard. “How could you fuck up this-” The proud woman was stopped in her tracks, frozen from her initial anger into shock and disappointment from the scene that was going on before her. Without sight, her senses were already overwhelmed; the sounds of guttural, yet pleasure-filled moans and cries, the immensely hot room that felt like a sauna, the taste of musky sweat clinging onto the air, and the smell of lust wafting around like a tactless rumor. As for what she saw…

The three kitsune’s were entangled on the bed, one in front of the other with their backs to one another in a line. They stared at each other’s back, with the Ahri in the front bent over and grabbing hold of the mahogany headboard. The beads of sweat dripped down her forehead, over her large and soft breasts, and down her back, where they were met with her doppleganger’s hands pressed against her. Behind Ahri was her clone, thrusting deep into her with immense force, her cock pushing deep into her warm pussy, all the while their bodies rocked in tandem, eager to pleasure one another. As the kitsune fucked her clone senseless, behind her was her duplicate, doing the same to her as she did to her own copy. She was in the middle, not only fucking but being fucked by herself, all three moving together, eager to pleasure one another as much as possible.

“Ah- Ahriiii… I- I’m about toooo… AHHHHHH~” All three kitsunes cried out, their bodies pressing against one another as their bodies tensed and shook, hands grabbing hold tightly as they felt immense pleasure rock through their bodies. Their cocks spurted warm cum deep in one another, while the Ahri in front released her seed all over the bed frame.Their cum seeped out of their tight holes, tainting the already ruined bed sheets further, the stains of their depravity as thick on their own bodies as the silk sheets below. Their bodies gave in, collapsing onto the bed, their breaths heavy and heaved. Their eyes drooped, exhaustion finally settling in, the beads of sweat dropping like their eyelids. They felt their bodies relax as sleep slowly and slowly crawled over them, before…

“Ahem!” Leblanc coughed loudly, breaking their rest immediately. All three snapped up, staring at the woman’s silhouette in the doorframe. They scrambled for sheets, covering their bodies in an attempt to look somewhat reasonable for the most powerful woman in Noxus. And yet she stared ahead, cold and filled with anger and disappointment. She walked into the room, noting nothing but her desk. “I see you found the reward…” her stern voice shook the kitsune to her very core. She sat at her desk, placing the intel on the table. “I wish you waited for me to give it, although seeing as the intel was worthless, I believe I should take it back.” 

“Worthless? Wait what do you mean?” In a fit, the deceiver scattered the notes, her frustration digging deep into her.

“The military tactics? Just some incredibly horny conversations between Fiora and some pompous ditzy blonde who shoots lights or something. The blueprints? A sex toy.” The trio let out a slight giggle, before stopping immediately at the sight of Leblanc’s unamused face. She sighed, shaking her head as she paced over the room, her heels clicking with each step. The trio climbed from the bed, circling her as their hands danced around her body.

“Sounds like someone needs some unwinding~” As her fingers landed on the deceiver’s bodies, Ahri was thrown back, pinned against the wall next to her clones. With a click of her fingers, Ahri’s clones disappeared, leaving one kitsune behind, held to the wall with Leblanc’s golden chains. “Hey what the fuck!”

“Did you think you were in control of the situation?” She approached the kitsune, watching her struggle against her. With another snap of her finger, the two Ahris reappeared next to the deceiver, their hands touching and groping Leblanc’s body. “You want these two back? Here’s what you’re going to do.”

*****  
The cool ocean breeze filled the sails, the smell of the sea and its creatures surrounded the kitsune as she watched the deep blue water ripple alongside the ship. Hunched over the boat’s railings, Ahri felt her stomach churn as she clutched her core, her face paler than normal. She longed the days where she could prance through the forests of Ionia, missing the way the magic would flow through her every being, like she was a part of the world. Here on the ship, in the great ocean, the kitsune could only really be thankful for the abundance of fish.

“Seasick?” The steps of boots approached Ahri, a steady sway of the hips in dark leather pants walked up to the fox lady as she struggled to look up. The bright red hair escaping the captain’s hat was immediately undercut by the incredible size of the woman's breasts as they practically exploded out of the white sailor’s top. It was a wonder how her back wasn’t broken from carrying such enormous melons. “Don’t stress too much, I’ve mopped up my fair share of sick on this ship.” Ahri chuckled wearily.

“Heh… I’ll be fine... captain?” She sat up, turning around and leaning against the wooden railing. From this angle, she got a better chance to ogle the woman’s envious figure, and a chance to wonder how her body could defy gravity.

“Sarah. Sarah Fortune.” She stuck out her hand, hoping to meet the kitsune’s halfway. As her hand was about to meet the pirate’s, Ahri tripped from both the sway of the ship and her overall dizziness. Slipping forward, she was caught by Miss Fortune, her deceptively skinny arms catching hold of the luscious figure. “Woah there, all hands on deck.” She chuckled, helping Ahri to her feet.

“Ugh, thanks. Sorry, ships aren’t my thing.” The two sat on the deck of the ship, resting along the railing.

“So who's the love that’s trapped in the shadow isles?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve never been to the shadow Isles yes?” Ahri nodded. “People tend to only come here for three things: Money, fame and love.” The captain chuckled. “There was this guy. Two guns. Didn’t even want to touch me. Said his wife was imprisoned by some weird green guy.” She turned to Ahri, gently placing her hand on her thigh. “So which one is it? And don’t break my heart and say love.”

“Does finding a business partner count for love?” The kitsune’s eyes glowed pink, her desire to ravish this voluptuous body growing more and more. “I think that person can wait~”

“I believe you can too.” The captain stood up, walking back to the wheel of the ship. “It helps to not smell like… you’re about to throw up.” Miss Fortune laughed. “Head below, despite our appearances, us sailors have good hygiene. Make sure to use the citrus essence for your hair~”

*****  
The bathroom, despite the dingy exterior look of the ship, was rather quite lavish and well maintained, like a deliberate amount of care and respect was brought upon it. The smell was heavenly, fresh with the scent of different fruits and refreshing flowers, perfect for drawing a bath. In the corner of the room, the floor of the ship lowered into a bathtub. She leaned down, twisting the taps and filling the tub with warm, steamy water. She went around the room, disrobing piece by piece as she took the salts and soaps that most intrigued her. 

“Hmmmmm, Targon salts? Might go well with the citrus infusions…” She filled the bath with her mix, watching the bubbles and thick foam form. The smell was intoxicating already, refreshing yet intense. She sank into the tub, feeling immediately at ease from the warm water. In an instant, the stress of sailing washed away, and she felt as if she was resting on the clouds of heaven, and from the bubbles covering her body, it really did feel like it. She barely wanted to move, the bath was so comfortable and relaxing she felt as if she could fall asleep. Closing her eyes, she felt the world disappear in a decedent haze of warmth and relaxation.

“You like the bath?”

“Mmmmmm… yeahhhhh…” The sounds of the door swinging open and closed failed to register, alongside the gentle steps coming closer and closer.

“It’s a good thing the bath is big. Maybe not as big as a bathhouse, but if it was any smaller, it would be a bit hard for us to clean one another.” The sounds of water rippling finally broke through, and her trance was shattered. She looked to her side, and saw the captain’s bright red hair tied up and ready for a bath. Bubbles held at her chest, covering her body from the shoulders down. She grabbed a bar of soap, rubbing it over her arms as she soaked in the warm water. From the side, Ahri was gawking at her every action, eyes fixed on the buxom redhead. She was entranced by her motions, slowly lathering the orange-scented soap over her figure. Her leg pointed out of the water, and she began rubbing the soap over her thigh and calf. Her toes pointed forwards as she cleaned herself, all the while Ahri could feel her relaxed state dissipate and slowly be replaced by a thirst. “You know, I know who you are Ahri.” Her head turned to the flustered kitsune, all the while her hands still running up and down her toned leg.

“W-wait how do you know my name? I never said what it was…” Her face was red, partly due to the humidity, but also from her own arousal. Miss Fortune inched closer to her, their shoulders nearly touching. She reached for the kitsune’s arm, and began coating it in a layer of her soap.

“Your name is slowly becoming a legend.” Her fingers were gentle along Ahri’s cream skin, rubbing at her shoulders and biceps with loving attention. “When Nidalee boarded my ship, she wouldn’t stop talking about you~” Her hands moved to Ahri’s, the captain’s fingers intertwining as she lathered the scented soap over them. She brought the kitsune’s hand over her chest, her hand hovering just above the exposed body. Slowly, her hand was brought down, before Ahri began cupping Sarah’s boob.

“Oh, and what did she tell you~” Ahri’s hand moved more and more, eager to take hold of the large chest before her. She massaged the soft flesh, her fingers toying with her sensitive nipple.

“That you were more than just a pretty face~” Sarah said between raspy breaths. The warm water felt incredible on her body, but it was nothing compared to the gentle touch of Ahri. The kitsune took hold of the bar of soap, and began rubbing at her chest once again. “Here, let me give you a better angle~” She climbed onto her lap, her legs on either side of Ahri as she sat on her soft thighs. With her chest in front of Ahri, the captain ran her hands down her figure, showing off as much of her exposed body as she could. She squeezed her chest together, letting her boobs sway from side to side. Her body moved with a smooth rhythm, hips swaying from side to side as the kitsune took immense pleasure in ogling the buxom woman before her. She brought her tongue over her chest, lapping at her hard nipples, savouring her sweet taste.

“Mmmm, is this why you wanted me to use citrus?” Ahri’s hands and mouth continued to grace Sarah’s body, touching her soft mounds with love and care. “Fuck you’re body is a blessing~”

“I think we’re focusing on the wrong blessing here~” Miss Fortune’s body went lower, their eyes level with one another for a moment, before her chest descended back into the water. Below the water, in between Sarah’s cleavage was Ahri’s hard cock, with all 8 inches of her hot shaft sandwiched between melons. With a devilish smile, she moved up and down her dick, rubbing her body along the kitsune’s, revelling in the rather lewd face she was making. “I guess all hands on deck~” She moved slowly, teasing Ahri as she moved up, eye level for a moment, and licking the kitsune’s lips. Her chest continued to stroke over her cock, her arms squeezing her chest to tighten her hold on the dick. Ahri’s moans and breaths were laboured, hot and filled with arousal, all the while she leaned back against the tub. Forget relaxed, Miss Fortune’s chest was a better feeling than anything a bath could ever give. “Mmmm, look at you go~” Watching Ahri’s face filled with arousal as she bit her lip closed and shut her eyes tightly while her arms draped on the edge of the bath, desperately clawing at the air only threw gas onto the fire of arousal building within Sarah. “Let me know when you’re gonna cum, I’d love a sample~”

“Nghhh, I-I’m getting… getting closerrrr~” The kitsune’s hips began thrusting up, her body desperately relieving her of her hunger. Her mind was lost in a fog of intense feelings, with only the need to fuck as her only form of clarity. She leaned back into the rim of the tub, her cock pulsing as it neared release. Miss Fortune’s look was looking more flustered and heated, both the tub and Ahri’s body was slowly feeling more like a sauna than a ship, but with a body like Ahri’s before her, she couldn’t care anymore. Her tongue licked her lips as she awaited her sweet, white gift. In between her chest, the tip of the kitsune’s cock peaked, begging to be licked. But alas, without warning, Ahri’s body gave in. With a long moan, her head rolled back as she thrusted up, her dick releasing its warm seed all over the captain. Ahri’s cock let out its cum all over Miss Fortune, coating Sarah’s chest and face in a white layer. She laid still, coming down from her high, letting the waves of her orgasm wash over her.

“I thought i told you to warn me…” Miss fortune said, pouting as she sat next to Ahri, resting back on her bicep. Leaning into the kitsune’s body, she began to gently kiss her, all the while she wiped the cum off her face. Ahri savored the kiss, moreso enjoying the taste of her juices on her lips. “What, do you like your own cum?”

“Something like that~” Lowering her kiss, she pecked at Sarah’s neck, making her shudder and writhe at her every touch. Bringing the captain’s fingers up, they both lapped the cum off her digits, before Ahri descended lower, licking at her decently coated cleavage. She climbed on top of the redhead, wrapping her thighs around her waist, all the while their lips locked together and their tongues danced along one another. They sank into one another’s bodies, Ahri pushing her body deeply into Sarah’s, their breasts ballooning against one another while their hands clawing into their backs, desperate to indulge in one another as much as possible. Neither one of them wanted to pull away, but to go further, Ahri released the kiss, pushing away for a brief moment.

“What, getting cold feet?” Miss Fortune’s smile was far too intense, filled with selfish desire. Her mind could only think about how good it would feel to be railed by the foxwoman’s huge cock. With her legs locked against Ahri’s waist, she began grinding her lower lips against her shaft. Wet from more than just the bath water, Sarah’s lower lips pressed against Ahri’s cock, desperate to engulf the thick rod within her cavern. She pulled the kitsune closer, making her brace against the bath while she whispered in her ear. 

“C’mon, just fuck me already~”

In that instant, it was like a switch turned on in the kitsune’s brain as her hands slammed Miss Fortune’s arms back behind her head. She gritted her teeth together, her eyes filled with a pink glow while her tails began glowing bright blue; all 9 remaining completely dry despite being submerged. Her heart pounded fast, her breathing hot and laboured, her grip tight and nearly bruising Sarah’s wrists. Her cock throbbed against the wet pussy lips, looking as if it was already ready to burst in an instant. The kitsune’s hands raced down, holding onto Miss Fortune’s thighs, pulling them up and resting her calves on her shoulders. She pinned her against the bath, with no space to move other than onto the kitsune’s shaft. Not that she was complaining.

Shifting forward, Ahri pushed her cock deep into Sarah’s pussy, slipping past her folds and deep into her cavern. The two let out a deep moan, with the captain clawing at Ahri’s back, bracing against the immense pleasure crashing into her core. Her toes curled at the sensation, while she threw her head back, only for her lips to be caught by the kitsune’s own, her mouth being invaded with a luscious tongue. The bubbles had now dissipated to a thin layer, with the water mostly warm from their wanton acts. The water rippled as Ahri pulled out, the sensation leaving the two shuddering and moaning like crazy, even more so as she plunged back in.

Miss Fortune’s walls were tight; her soft, tender body extending to her lavish cunt, hugging Ahri’s cock tightly, earnestly gracing the two of them with immense pleasure. Meanwhile, the kitsune’s dick was hard as diamonds, desperately plowing the captain before her in a lustful rampage. Her thrusts were hard and intense, perfectly fitting into Sarah’s pussy like the two were puzzle pieces. The pair held onto one another, their hands on each other's backs and heads, their tongues dancing while their breasts ballooned against one another, all the while Ahri’s cock hit Miss Fortune’s G-spot perfectly. 

“Hah, ughh, oh fuck, Nidalee was soooo right… Nghhhhhh~” Sarah moaned, her legs slipping from Ahri’s shoulders and wrapping around her hips. She desperately pulled her closer, feeling her orgasm approaching with every thrust. “How the… How the fuck does a cock like yours… belong to a woman~” Her mind was going blank, overcome by the sensation of her body being filled with the kitsune’s girl meat. Her legs held at Ahri tightly, her calves and feet tightly locking her in place as she bounced against her body. She rode Ahri’s cock eagerly, now thrusting her hips against the kitsune’s own. Her cavern tightened, her nails dug deep into her partner’s skin, her moans silenced for a moment and her head was thrown back as she leaned against the bathtub. “Ffffffuuuuuckkk~” She cried out as the waves of her orgasm washed over her, filling her mind with flashes of pure white. She closed her eyes, bracing herself against the intense pulses of pleasure irradiating from her pussy. 

Pushing as deep as she could go, Ahri hilted herself within the redhead, loving the tight hold she had over her cock. Feeling the familiar pulsing throb, Ahri braced herself, grabbing hold of the edge of the bathtub as she thrusted into the captain one final time. Her mouth opened wide as her eyes closed, biting down on Sarah’s shoulder as her long drawn out moans came out muffled. In an instant, she was overcome by pleasure as her dick began pulsing warm cum deep in Sarah’s cunt, filling her to the brim and painting her walls white. Ahri moaned as load after load poured into her partner, her body as hot as the bath at its start, before her limbs felt weak from her orgasmic pleasure. The two of them glowed in the shine of their climax, the water now an amalgamation of soap, water, sweat and cum. The white liquid within the captain seeped out of her body, sticking slightly to her inner thighs, before dissipating into the bath. The room was filled with heavy breaths and shallow moans as they felt their bodies relaxed, much more so than from the start of the bath.

“Hah, I haven’t had a fuck that good since I captured that guy with the cards~” Miss fortune’s hand reached up, cupping the case that looked down at her. She loved the look; a mix of content bliss, and unacquainted innocence. “Well, since we’re in the bath, what do you say we actually get cleaned up?” She tried to pull herself away, only to feel her body being held down by the kitsune, the bliss and innocence in her eyes disappearing, only for it to be replaced with that familiar hunger. “Oh fuck me, you’re not done yet?” A look of genuine fear flashed in Miss fortune’s eyes, before in an instant, she was flipped over, her stomach against the edge of the tub while her arms and head rested on the rim. Behind her, Ahri’s body pressed against her back, unknown to Miss Fortune of the deep lust buried in her eyes. The kitsune’s hands moved forward, cupping her breasts, massaging the mounds and toying with her nipples while her cock rested between the captain’s juicy thighs.

“Oh captain my captain~” Her head moved close to Sarah’s ear, her lips softly pressing against her earlobe, gently kissing and nibbling playfully. She aligned her cock against her slit, gently rubbing, watching as despite her tired nature, Sarah’s breaths grew hornier. The kitsune’s hips moved back and forth, her cock growing back to full length against the captain’s soft body. With a devilish smile, she whispered before plunging into Miss Fortune for their next round;

“All. Hands. On. Deck~”


	10. The curse of the shadow isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally arriving to the shadow isles, Ahri is taken prisoner by some unpleasant captures.

The sounds of rippling water as the dingy moved through the water was one of the four sounds heard as Miss Fortune rowed the boat, with Ahri sitting behind, carefully watching the shadows moving in the fog. The call of crows, the creaking of the dingy’s old wood and a strange groan of the earth completed the quartet, leaving Ahri with a chill much stronger than the one from the breeze. The boat rowed forth, passing through the thick veil of grey fog, until they emerged on the other side. Before the kitsune laid an island of dark rock, black clouds blocking any light; sun or moon, with only shimmers of bright green making the darkness easy to navigate.

“Ahhhh, the Shadow Isles. I’ve been here way too much. Never stepped foot on it though, I’d rather live.” Miss Fortune laughed, to Ahri’s dismay. Winds howled loudly, the breeze blowing onto the waves, making them lose control ever so slightly. “Ugh, fucking hell… Quick, jump for the rocks or you’re sailing back with me, I can't get any closer!” The waves crashed around the dingy, rocking them back and forth, like they were trapped in a storm. The kitsune stood, wobbling to her feet, before her eyes began to glow blue. In an instant, she jumped forth, dashing over the gap between the boat and the shore. The winds blew hard, nearly throwing her into the ocean, but she made it, tumbling onto the floor as the weather around her grew fierce. She stood to her feet, bracing herself against the wind, before it stopped suddenly. Looking around, the island was clear of fog, the winds were calm, and moonlight finally shone through the thick cloud bank. Sarah had disappeared, alongside the boat, leaving Ahri alone on the island.

“S-Sarah?” Ahri exclaimed, a chill running down her spine, colder than the winds ever could be. Her arms shook, not in cold, but terror as she looked over the horizon, seeing the cold, dead ruins of old castles. She walked ahead, the eerie silence making her miss the haunting of the crows. With each step, the fog rolled in more, becoming thicker as she ventured further into the island. Never before had she felt so cold, so alone and in despair, it was as if the island was sapping away her joy with each second.

Hahahaha… A sound rang through the air, leaving Ahri paranoid. She turned around quickly, only now realising how thick the fog had gotten. No longer could she see the broken ruins, or the shore she stepped on; now only a grey fog surrounding her was all she could see. She continued on, highly alert to every slight change in sound, smell or sight, making sure nothing could harm her. Her hand prepared an essence orb, the bright blue and green light emitting from it helping her navigate through the fog. 

Hahahaha… The noise came back, Ahri’s ears twitching to the sound, her eyes scanning every angle. A slight shadow moved behind the fog, before disappearing in an instant. Ahri’s tails all stood high, her ears listening for every slight out of place noise. Her animal instincts kicked in, ready to run at the instant of danger. She stepped slowly, inching forward to not anger anything that may want to kill her.

Hahahaha… That last noise rang through Ahri, chilling her to her very core. Forget caution, her body began running at a speed she never thought she could. She ran ahead, unsure of where to run, or even if she was running somewhere safe. She simply knew that standing still would lead to her demise. Her eyes scanned around, watching the fog roll past, with the shadow appearing and disappearing, moving as if it was surrounding her. She found herself in the middle of some ruins, the remnants of an abandoned empire lingering just outside the fog. The steps of her feet as she moved over the cobblestone finally overcame the chilling wind’s howls, the silence finally settling in. Ahri slowed down, watching her surroundings, not seeing the crevast before her. Backing up, she fell deep into the cracked earth, breaking her fall with a spirit rush. Thick walls of stone surrounded her, the fog finally dissipating, leaving the light coming from both her spirit orb and the bright moon. For a moment, she thought she was safe, until she felt a presence sneak behind her.

Hahahaha… 

*****  
When she finally came to her senses, Ahri found herself in a deep, dark cave, the sounds of water dripping echoed around her. Every breath clung onto the air, it's cold making each pant visible, and with the wet clothes clinging onto her body, she shivered and shook. Hoping to warm herself up, she tried moving her arms, hoping to rub the cold away. However, it was only now that she realised she was tied to the ceiling, her arms held above her head, while her feet were tied to the floor. She struggled against the bindings, noting how sticky they were; like they were more akin to webs as opposed to rope. 

Hahahaha… That noise propped up again, chilling Ahri to the core. It was louder, closer, echoing through the cave as if it was tunnels away, yet it loomed ever so close. Far from home, and in a place she didn’t want to be, looking for someone she didn’t want to look for, tied up, drenched and cold, Ahri’s fear and caution dissipated, and now anger and frustration remained.

“Enough! What are you!” She cried out, the noise coming clearer and closer. Like a laugh from a mad woman, the sound was clear, the shadows on the wall jumping as they surrounded her until…

“My, my, my… Looks like our new toy is awake~” A woman with dark purple skin appeared, shadows warping around her, covering her breasts and crotch ever so indecently. Her body was rumptions, curved perfectly, her feminine figure with thick thighs, bountiful booty and plump breasts would have had the kitsune drooling if she wasn’t so miserable already. With stride, she stepped closer and closer, her bright yellow eyes locked onto the fox woman’s body. “And what a lovely toy this is~”

“What the fuck is go-” Ahri’s questions were silenced instantly, with the woman’s hand flying across her cheek, the slap making a loud sound as it echoed through the cave. “Ahh, what was tha-” Another slap, her face recoiling in the opposite direction from the first. Her cheeks glowed red, the pain slowly subsiding.

“Ohhhh my… I think this is going to be exciting indeed~” The purple vixen laughed, her fingers already wrapping around Ahri’s neck, ready to tighten around her at an instant. 

“Evelynn! Enough!” The sound of another woman creeped close, but no silhouette could be seen.

“Aw come on Elise, it’s no fun when they’re already worn out! I want to see the descent glisten in her eyes this time~” The sound of skittering was loud, the voice coming from the roof. Ahri looked up, and her heart sank. A large body mass, black and red hung above her, with eight long, thin legs clinging to the roof. The spider, giant in size, rekindled the fear within Ahri, her hands desperately pulling at the web, hoping to break free. The spider began descending from the roof, a web coming from its body as she lowered herself to the floor.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Ahri panicked, hoping to use her magic to free herself. She tried to rush free, use her spirit fire to burn the webs, but nothing she did worked. She was trapped; ready to accept her fate. She shielded her eyes, the sight of the monster enough to kill her outright. A slight whoosh was heard, followed by sharp, pointy steps. Opening her eyes, the spider was gone, and before her another voluptuous woman, scantily clad in a thin layer of black and red leather. Behind her were sharp talons, all like pincers pointed to the kitsune. Her skin was pale, and as she stepped closer to Ahri, her feet stepped with a sharp clank.

“Oh dear, are you afraid I’ll bite?” The spiderwoman toyed with her new prey, her talons glossing over Ahri’s cream skin like cold fingers. They plucked deep into her flesh, nearly making her bleed. The kitsune winced, the slight pain showing all over her body as she tensed against the awful feeling. “You should be~” Exposing Ahri’s neck, Elise flashed her fangs before delving her teeth into the foxwoman, letting out the toxin stored within her, while she sucked her blood clean. Ahri screamed and thrashed about, her essence feeling as if it was drained, while a strange numbness pulsed through her. The spiderwoman’s hold on Ahri was weakening, her drain slowed, until she released her mouth from her throat. “Oh my…” Elise collapsed to the floor, her body pulsing with heat, her vision growing fuzzy while every nerve in her body felt like it could feel every atom.

“Hmmmm, does our toy have more poison in her than the spider queen? Evelynn danced towards Elise, making every step ooze sexual tension. Bending down, her hands glided over the black widow, watching her squirm at every touch. “Oooohhhh, maybe perhaps tonight… I can be the queen~” Evelynn’s hands reached Elise’s crotch, the moans eliciting from the spider queen growing louder as she did. Expecting a warm, wet clit, the demon was taken back by the sudden bulge growing from her lower half. “This can’t be… are you…” She turned to Ahri, the look of bliss on her face was rather a turn off for the purple vixen. She ripped off her clothes, revealing Ahri’s cock, standing hard at 8 inches. “It looks like my little experiment has bore fruit~” The demon laughed at herself while the kitsune laid dazed and confused.

“Ex...per...i...ment?” The foxwoman’s face glowed red, her mind a haze while the numbness was subsiding, leading to intense sensitivity.

“I believe we met before over a drink of pink tea~” Ahri’s eyes widened at the sudden realisation. “I thought you would shrivel up like all the other men, but here you are~” The shade around the demon grew, her body shifting back into the dark as her voice echoed around Ahri's head. The kitsune’s vision filled with dark and pink, the voluptuous figure disappearing while her laugh continued to echo. “Now… lets see you scream!” A sharp lash of pain was felt, Ahri’s ass stung acutely as Evelynn whipped her with her lasher. Ahri winced against the strike, a long string of pain preceded the unusual pleasure she felt after. Perhaps it was the venom coursing through her body, or it was her depravity, but Ahr felt herself becoming more aroused at the idea of being abused. Another strike on her soft behind elicited a sharp yelp from the kitsune, with Evelynn watching, her cunt growing wetter. In front of them, Elise came to her senses, noting the 8 inch cock protruding from her body. 

“Ugh, look what you’ve done!” The spiderwoman’s eyes burned with rage and anger, despite her cock showing more lust and hunger than anything else. She stared at the kitsune, watching as her face warped with pain and pleasure, displeased with the fact that she was getting any pleasure to begin with. Listening to her moans and whimpers with each strike Evelynn put on her body was infuriating to say the least. “Silence wench!” With a wave of her hand, she shot out a ball of sticky webbing, sealing Ahri’s mouth closed.

“Mmmmmhmhmhmmmhbmhmbh!” the kitsune protested, to no avail, all the while the torture continued, with Evelynn beginning to whip the other parts of her body. Her thighs were struck, leaving her legs giving in, her body held up only by the webbing on the roof. Her tits were toyed with, Elise twisting her nipples as she watched the agony deep in her eyes. “MMMMMM! MMHHHMMMMHHHH!” Despite her looks of pain, she only wished for them to continue their abuse. Her two abusers moved around her, watching as her breathing was heavily laboured.

“I wonder how many others she has fucked with her cock~” Evelynn said, fingers and talons examining the meaty phallus. Her talon circled her tip, toying with the small hole resting at the head, an unusual feeling for the kitsune. She grabbed hold of the shaft tightly, squeezing it and making Ahri wince in pain at the sudden shock. “Perhaps we should give her a taste of her own medicine~” Within an instant, Ahri felt intense pain as her ass was stretched and filled with a girthy feeling. She screamed and cried out, her eyes tearing as she pulled at the bindings. Her calls and pleas were muffled, barely heard due to the webs on her mouth. “How does it feel?”

“Fuckkkkkkkk~” Elise felt her eyes roll back along with her head, the soft, warm feeling surrounding her cock filled her with an unknown desire. Ahri’s body was so luscious and lustrous, every corner of her body was capable of immense pleasure, and the spider queen was indulging in her newfound prey. Her hands wandered over her cream ass, grabbing a tight hold of the bouncy flesh. Thrusting forward, she shoved her new appendage deep into Ahri, all the way to the base, moaning as each inch was buried in the kitsune’s asshole. Her cock throbbing with heat and pleasure, filling Ahri with ease, all the while the foxwoman was panting and crying against her gag.

Ahri felt her body being ravaged from the front and back; her ass was being pounded on while her cock was being teased, to say the least. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head, her mouth letting out saliva while her tongue lashed at the web. Her body was hot, each thrust from Elise was painful, yet immensely erotic, while Evelynn’s teasing with her lashes was like being transported to a new world. Her talons playing with her cock, the sharp edges teetering between tickling the phallus and slicing it open was a rush unlike anything she experienced, and her pleasure only knew new heights whenever the demon would toy with the head.

Meanwhile, Evelynn’s inner thighs were growing wet with arousal. Not from watching the erotic sight before her, but rather watching the intense pain the kitsune was in. The whipping was only a sample of what she would get, but now her true teasing would begin. Conjuring a small dark orb with purple and green swirling within, she brought her magic to Ahri’s crotch, reaching past her cock and delivering the package to her warm, moist cunt. The demon rested the orb against her pussy lips, to which she was blessed with the sounds of torture, and the squirms of a woman in desperate need of relief. 

“MMMMMMMMMMHMMMMMHMHMMMMHM~” Ahri’s mind was going blank, nearly snapping at the pleasure she felt. She was given no break, with the intense thrusting behind her and the intense teasing in front. Elise’s cock was close to breaking her, each thrust grew better and better, until the pain was completely gone and left behind pure bliss. Each thrust into her asshole penetrated deeper somehow, the sound of her ass slapping against the spiderwoman filled the room louder than her cries.

Elise was crying out, moans loud and abrasive as she indulged in the kitsune. Her cock was on fire, like a molten rod deep in the fluffy depths of Ahri’s ass. Her hand slapped the jiggling flesh over and over again, watching as it turned red with each hit, to which she was blessed with a muffled cry. Her body was growing sweaty, her legs slowly giving out as she punished the kitsune over and over again. Her pleasure only grew as Ahri’s ass practically sucked her cock deeper in, clenching tightly onto the shaft, all the while her moans were growing louder and more heated. Her body tensed, her pussy clenched onto the orb while her ass held tightly on the shaft, her dick throbbed as it leaked precum over the demon.

“Hmmm, you’re close already? We can’t have you losing it when things have only just begun~” Evelynn smirked as she eyed the kitsune, watching her body approach orgasm. Or so Ahri thought, before the demon placed her hand over the base of her cock, devilishly smiling as a dark ring of shadow circled the shaft. It squeezed tightly, a sudden shock of pain as her cock pulsed heavily, her orgasm teetering on the edge of happening. “There, now you can last, and I can watch you squirm~” And squirm she did, with all her body being toyed with and not being granted release, Ahri was a sweaty mess; her clothes tattered and ruined, her tails drooping behind her, her ears flopping around as her head rolled back just as her eyes. By this point, she would feel nothing, but as the venom of the spider queen flowed through her bloodstream, Ahri felt everything, especially all three of their arousals. 

Reaching up and below, Elise snapped both of the webs at the kitsune’s hands and feet, setting her free while keeping her tied. Leaning back on a rock, the spider queen laid Ahri in her lap, her hands bringing the kitsune’s legs up high, pushing her forearms against the back of her knees while her hands locked together behind Ahri’s head. Ahri’s body was parallel to her legs, her thighs squishing into her chest while her feet dangled before her, like an anglerfish. She was compressed, held by Elise, fucked brutally in the ass. Meanwhile, the spider queen was pushing her hips upward, all the while holding Ahri down on her cock. By this point, the cave was nothing more than a sauna, and all three girls felt an immense level of heat. Elise’s cock was smoldering hot, deep in the heated body of the kitsune, all the while Evelynn’s body was hot from just watching the display.

Elise was crying out loudly, the pleasure she felt finally coming to a head, her grip slipping and landing onto Ahri’s legs, holding her in the fold she was in but just barely. Her hips pushed against the kitsune’s ass wildly, desperate for release. Her cock pulsed deep in the fleshy tunnel, and as Ahri was forced down for one last moment, the spider queen let out a long cry.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck… ughhhhh ffffffuuuuuuuccccckkkk~” A final thrust upwards left Elise riding out her orgasm, her newfound dick reaching its first sexual crescendo, releasing load after load of warm spunk deep into the foxwoman’s ass. She held her tightly, her sharp nails digging into Ahri’s legs, scratching them and bringing out a little bit of blood. It felt like waves of pleasure washed over her, radiating from her hot, throbbing cock. She laid back against the rock, exhausted and sweaty, a few drops of cum rolling down her shaft and landing between her inner thighs.

Meanwhile, Ahri was breathing hard into her gag, sliding off the dick and landing on the floor, the cave’s cold stone blessing her overheated body. The warm spider’s spunk leaked from her ass as she laid on her side, both exhausted and desperate to keep going. The black shadow ring hung around her cock, while the orb nestled in between her thighs, slightly grazing her wet pussy.

“Tsk tsk tsk… to think the spider queen would be so easily defeated~” Evelynn stepped past Ahri, admiring the mess that was Elise. Her cock was now flaccid, resting against her thigh like a third leg. The purple demon’s foot reached out, gently gliding against the tip of her dick. Elise winced, her shaft incredibly sensitive and tender, still wet from the juices of her sexual activities. “Oh what’s this, does this hurt?” Evelynn lifted her cock from the floor with her foot, resting it between her sole and Elise’s abdomen. She stepped down gently, loving the slight winces and shrieks from the once proud spider queen. “I’ll deal with you later, for now…” She turned her attention to Ahri, rolling her over onto her back. “My guest looks weary~” She looked deep into the kitsune’s eyes, watching as they drooped, still filled with life, and despite everything, lust

“M...More...Pleaseeeeee~” Ahri smiled blissfully, the gag giving way due to all the drool dampening through the webbing. Her hand reached her cock, gently stroking, keeping the fire strong within her. Evelynn smirked, kicking her hand away with ease, before pressing her foot down on the girl meat, eliciting a shriek from the kitsune. “Mmmhmhmmmhm, yessss~”

“You are one crazy bitch aren’t you? Fine, I’ll humour you~” The demon’s feet stroked at the cock, her toes rubbing at the tip. Ahri moaned at the touch, Evelynn was incredibly erotic, and each moment of movement was like a jolt of pleasure. Her feet were soft, and if it wasn’t for this cockring, she would have cummed instantly. She bit her lip, her eyes meeting Evelynn’s bright ones, watching as she too was turned on by the display. “Ugh, looks of pleasure.” She lied, her inner thighs stained with her arousal. “How about we turn to pain again~” She removed her foot from Ahri’s cock, and sat on her lap, her warm pussy pressed against Ahri’s dick. Pushing herself down, she forced the tender meat into her cunt, the noises of the kitsune’s cock pushing against the tight walls of Evelynn’s cavern underwhelming compared to the moans of both the demon and the foxwoman.

“Ughhh, yesssss, harder~” Evelynn rode Ahri’s dick with immense tenacity, very much aware that Ahri was desperate to release. Her cock pulsed, the cockring acting as the only bastion against her cumming the instant she entered Evelynn. Her body bounced up and down, her chest swaying against the rhythm while her hands glazed against her vixen body. However, despite her pleasure, the moans of Ahri proved to be too… distracting. “Enough!” Leaning forward, her hand reached down to the kitsune’s throat, squeezing tightly, feeling her windpipe through the flesh. Ahri’s moans stopped, and instead, sharp attempts to breathe took place. She grabbed hold of Evelynn’s wrist, bracing herself against the pain, to which the demon could not help but take immense pleasure in. “Ohhhh yessss, so close already~” She continued to ride Ahri, with zero regard for her safety. Her cunt slobbered against Ahri’s cock, eagerly hugging at the hot meat buried within her. Her hand tightened, watching as the kitsune struggled for every breath. The asphyxiation was nearly enough, and for once, Evelynn decided to be nice to her toy. She dispelled the cockring, letting Ahri’s cock reach the nirvana she desperately needed.

“Yes, yes, yessss~” Evelynn felt Ahri’s body tense up, as the moment she released the spell, Ahri’s dick released the biggest load of cum she had ever delivered. Her eyes, all watery from the lack of air, rolled back, while her mouth hung wide open, a silent cry coming out as she came deep in Evelynn’s womb. She painted her inner walls white, her hands clawing at Evelynn’s wrist, all the while the demon was in her own nirvana.

The mix of pain and pleasure etched onto Ahri’s face brought Evelynn to her own orgasm, her cunt sending a shockwave of pleasure through her body. She moaned out loud, leaning back as her hand on Ahri’s throat loosened its grip, before she collapsed back, her legs giving out as her body felt wave after wave of pleasure crash into her. Her body felt warm and cool at the same time, her mind was glazed with intense pleasure, before she sat up, barely able to will the strength in her arm to sit.

“What a good toy you turned out to be~” With such an intense orgasm, it was only natural for Ahri to pass out instantly, a smile laid on her mouth despite the rough sex. Cum leaked out of her ass while her dick drooled the white spunk all over the cave floor. “I think, I’ll let you go free for now~” She moved past Ahri, crawling straight for Elise, who was asleep against the rock. “You, however… I think we need to train you better~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, thanks for reading up to this point. As much as I'd like to keep writing, the idea well is running really dry, and there's only so many ways I can think of for Ahri to have sex. But, just cos I can't think of anything, that doesn't mean yall cant, so please, leave whatever suggestions you want, I'll pretty much give anything a try.


End file.
